Puppy Love
by SasoDeiFan
Summary: A high school fic and Sakura knows there is something odd about the teachers but will she find out? And if she does find out, is she safe? KibaSaku hints of SasoDei and SasuNaru. All Akatsuki members are teachers, so it gets sexy. Yes even with Konan.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm starting a new story, I'm not sure on how it's going to go. Warning: I'm a bad speller, so I'm depending on spell check. KibaSaku, The cutest couple! Here we go please review! I want at least three reviews to continue with another chapter! From SasoDeiFan to all my readers; My first KibaSaku, so sorry if it blows. I'm not in high school, so lets hope I get the classes and stuff right! Please tell me if I am spelling any names wrong. Sorry if anyone (But Shino) is OOC.**

**((Puppy Love)) Chapter One;**

"Ino! Get up lazy! It's our first day! How can you sleep in?!

Sakura groaned at her. Ino simply turned around on her bunk bed. Her back was now facing Sakura and she had muttered a few swear words to her. Sakura sighed; this friend of hers simply wouldn't budge. They had been friends ever since they were born and set eyes on each other. They fitted each other perfectly but they didn't go beyond friendship. Every single year in school they would have been named the 'dangerous duo' because of their smartness, yet their lack of interest during class and their famously known good looks,

"Ino! If you don't wake up! I'm going to cut your hair short!!"

"I'm up! I'm up!"

The moment she heard the words cut and hair. She shot out of bed straight away. Sakura was up and dressed already while Ino was walking around looking for her clothes half naked. Sakura had worn a charcoal black skirt with a white top, a purple tie, and a pair of tall socks. The first two buttons were undone showing some of her chest. Around her neck was a pendant, it was a sliver cherry blossom hanging on a chain. She had kept it with her since she was around 5. It held some sentimental value to her but she never told anyone why. She was wearing simple black polished shoes and carried a brown, small bag containing her necessary notes and utensils, Her hair rested just below her waist, but for today was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Ino don't you go to bed with any shirt on?" Sakura mumbled.

She checked her bag to make sure she had everything on the first day. Sakura didn't want any trouble. She remembered when Ino took around 2 hours to get ready before in the first day of junior high school. They received a straight detention from the principal. Ino grinned to herself as she heard Sakura ask her that certain question,

"Why Sakura, are you drooling when you see me? Hmmmm, I can see why though. I get a big shock myself when I look in the mirror," Ino stared at the mirror when she checked herself out while talking to Sakura, "Owwwww,"

Sakura had crumpled up a piece of paper and chucked it at her from behind, "Vain fool. Are you ready yet Miss Universe? I'm going to leave you in a few minutes if you don't hurry up!" she checked her wrist watch, 10 more minutes to 8. If they didn't leave now, they might miss out the first few minutes of Orientation Day,

"Ino!!" she shouted.

"I'm comin'!" a muffled voice came from inside the bathroom, "Just let me fix my hair!!" Sakura shook her head…

A polished Ino stepped out of the bathroom. As she walked past Sakura she flicked her beautiful blonde hair like a girl trying to impress a guy. The scent of the shampoo lingered in the air as she walked past. Boy was she gonna get a lot of perverse guys on the first day. Ino had worn a plain black button-up and a dark blue short skirt. Around her wrists, were a few bracelets, chains hanging with some good luck and love charms on it.

Ino grabbed her almost empty bag that was next to the door. Quickly grabbing out her schedule which was given to her earlier because she lived on the campus, first lesson was……Art! She smiled to herself. They better have a good art teacher at this school.

Sakura shoved Ino out of their room as she had stopped by the mirror to examine herself again. As they walked down the hall a few other girls stepped out of their rooms at the same time. It seemed like all the girls in this dorm were late sleepers. When Sakura checked her watch, there was only about 2-4 minutes left before the first lecture started,

"Ino, what do we have first?" she asked him as they headed towards to the main room of their dorm.

"Art, Room 205RV. Hey! Why don't you check your schedule instead of asking me?!" Ino pouted at her best friend. Sakura glared at her. Her face stating 'do not question me' look. Ino painted a fake smile on her face and stuck her tongue out at her. Even if they were 19 years of age, Ino still acted like a little child. Sakura had matured over the years yet he still had her 'fun loving' side which she showed only to her trusted friends.

While they walked down the hallways of the university, a few girls would lift their skirts a bit higher as they saw them. A few girls called out to them, Ino would smile at them but Sakura simply kept walking not even sparing them a glance. As they walked, they spotted at least only one girl wearing pants or at least nothing skimpy. "What's up with all these lesbians, Sakura?" Ino whispered to her.

"Ino did you just hear anything I just told you?" Ino shook her head at him. Sakura's glare felt like she was burning her clothes with her eyes. They took a turn left and headed towards the lecture theatre. When they walked into the hall way, there was no one inside.

"Looks like not many people decided to do Art." Ino stated, "Awww what?! That means we have to seat in the front row now!" She groaned. She had planned on sleeping during the whole lecture. Sakura whacked her from behind on the head. Dropping their books down, they sunk down into their seats.

"Well…at least the place is comfy," Sakura said, breaking the silence. While they were discussing quietly, the doors creaked open again. A boy with short brown hair and what seemed to be red birth marks on either sides of his cheeks entered the place. The tables were meant to fit three people in a row but this boy was going to sit by himself when a blonde haired girl interrupted him,

"Hey! I'm Ino. Wanna sit with us? Since there's like nobody else," She smiled at him happily and patted the sit beside her. The male rolled his eyes in a joking expression. He dumped his bags on the side of the table and sat down,

"I'm Kiba by the way." he told her. Bending over he unpacked his brief case. Taking out his pencil case and placed it neatly on the table with a note underneath.

"I see well, I've been here since the start of this year. This is Sakura by the way, the stoned chick sitting next to me," Ino spoke for Sakura. She glared at her best friend, she wasn't stoned. She was just 'blank' faced. Kiba smiled at her and waved slightly. All of them sat in silence. Normally they would have chosen to sit by themselves, not with another person joining them. But they would have too since there were only 3 people in the class.

"Well……looks like my class for gifted students have gathered," A deep voice from the front of the room stated.

* * *

A pair of eyes stared at his only students. Such a shame only 3 people wanted to take up art. He glanced first at the man on the left. He had dark brown messy hair and mesmerizing cerulean brown eyes. He could tell immediately that he was going to be a big hit with the girls in this school. His blank face simply showed no emotion and he just gazed at his new teacher. The middle student's hair was in a pony tail with a huge bang covering one of her eyes, like she had something to hide. He smiled when he saw the pink haired girl on the right. Her bright pink hair and vibrant green eyes could light up anyone's way. Though She didn't smile or show any emotion, she just starred at the wall, twirrling a pen in her hand.

Sakura could tell the teacher was staring at her. It felt very weird to have someone looking at you that way, who was your teacher,

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she told him. He nodded and looked to the other students waiting to hear their names.

"I'm Ino,"

"Kiba, Sir."

He smiled in appreciation, "My name is --," Just when he was about to reveal his name another brunette haired person entered the room. As he strolled into the room, he tossed his belongings into a ramdom chair.

"Forgive me Deidara-sensei! I slept in late!" The teacher nodded and told him to take a seat. As he walked towards the table he saw a brown haired boy sitting with a two hot looking girls, "Kiba?!" He yelled loud enough for him to hear into the lecture room. Kiba turned his head and spotted his best friend from years before,

"Shino?!" he jumped up hurriedly and gave her friend a manly hug, "Long time no see!!" They started chit chatting quickly like a couple of girls.

"My class time is not to be wasted for chatting!!" he growled. Kiba and Shino smirked. Quickly Kiba picked up his bag and moved desks with Shino. While he was moving his stuff he whispered 'sorry' to Ino and Sakura, "Now let's get started shall we? Open your laptops or notebooks to take down some notes,"

Ino and Sakura opened a work document on their laptops and got ready to type. While Kiba and Shino used the old fashioned way of writing by hand,

"Christo was an environmental artist. He created works like 'The Wrapping of Little Bay' in 1769. He used all sorts of materials like cloth and string to wrap the landscape up and turn it into an artwork. For example, when he had a beautiful landscape of a mountain with a river flowing through it he placed yellow beach umbrella's everywhere…….."

Ino nudged Sakura and he glanced to look at her best friend's screen,

_'Don't you think those guys over there are hot?! I can't believe you got to sit next to Kiba!'_

Sakura smiled and blushed slightly.

_'Yeah. I love the color of his eyes, Kiba is totally hot. '_

_Does that mean, I can't have him? Damn you! '_

_'Go have Shino, he's quite cute too '_

_'Sakura!! You can't have all the guys! '_

WHACK

Sakura and Ino froze as they looked up at their teacher. He was glaring right into their faces. The teacher had slammed down both of their laptop lids, "Now girls, would you kindly like to tell us what you're talking about on your laptops? I've finished speaking yet you two are still typing,"

"Uh…no?" Ino mumbled to himself with attitude.

"Sakura, go right ahead. I'm sure everyone in here would love to hear what you guys said,"

Opening his laptop he began to read the text.

"Um…Sakura, don't you think those guys over there are hot? I can't believe you got to sit next to Kiba. Yeah, I love the color of his eyes, Kiba is totally hot….uh….does that mean, I can't have him? Damn you…..Go have Shino, he's quite cute too…… Sakura, you can't have all the guys……um….that's it…"

Sakura acted like he didn't care, though he was very embarrassed when she read the notes off her laptop. Now the guys would know that she-. Slowly she sunk down to her seat. Immediately she glanced over to the boys, she caught Kiba's eye. He smirked slightly, and winked in her direction.

--

**After Class**

"Sakura! Were the things you said in class true?'' Shino smiled excitedly at her, his eyes dancing.

Sakura blushed and looked away. Immediately she occupied herself by checking her schedule for next class and gathering her books. A sudden manly presence which made her heart skip a few beats appeared beside her.

"I hope so," Kiba smirked at the pink haired girl while he leaned against the locker. Pausing slightly, "Sakura…would you like—"

Quickly the brunette was pushed out of the way while a blond stepped in, "Sakura! I command you to come shopping with me this afternoon!" Sakura smiled and nodded slightly.

"What were you about to say Kiba?" He shook his head at her and grinned. Sakura saw his smiling face and raised an eyebrow, "Ino…how bought you, me, Ino and your friend go see a movie this afternoon instead of shopping.

Ino squealed with joy, "That's a great idea!!"

A person behind Ino shrieked loudly and high pitched, "Let's watch a horror movie at my house!!"

Everyone stared at Shino. Such a high voice came out of a man?? Sakura giggled with laughter as Shino played with the ends of his hair. Ino looked weirdly at him and moved away as quickly as possible.

"On to my house!!" Shino shouted with glee. He pranced all the way down the hall locking hands with a giggling Sakura. She quickly let go and traveled over to Kiba.

"Is he...You know. Gay?" Kiba laughed out loud. Holding his sides to keep from exploding.

"You know sometimes, I think so. He really comes out of his 'I'm so awesomely great' shell here at school." He paused, "You a freshmen?" She quickly answered back.

"No!" Kiba smiled. "Well, yes." He nodded. She looked down at her shoes, wrapping her hands behind her back, now kicking the floor. He took her chin an raised her head so that she was looking him in the eyes. She lifted her hand to touch his, now blushing madly. "And your a-?"

"Sophomore." He blinked seductively, lowering his view slightly down her neck. "What's your next class?" He asked noticing the charm around her neck, but not saying anything. She blushed. _Is he looking at my chest? _"Sakura, your next class?"

"Um, Ino, where do we go next?" She waited for an answer as Kiba let up on his grasp to her chin. Ino stalled. "Ino?"

"You go to, Honors English 9A." Kiba laughed again. _He must be in a great mood today. _

"Please allow me to escort you there madam." He linked arms with her leading Sakura down the hall way to her next class. He began to move, but her feet wouldn't budge. "Sakura?" Now she couldn't speak, nothing was coming out. "Do I have to carry you?" She shook her head and shut her eyes as tight as possible. _Please, don't. I don't want to get too close, your so hansome._He scooped her up bridal style and started again down the hall. She was holding her book bag in her lap, bounceing up and down as her took his sly steps. "Make sure your watching where I'm leading you to, memorize the hallways. You do have school again tomorrow you know." He could hear him snicker to himself.

Shino had shown Ino to her next class and Kiba had left to his own. Leaving Sakura by herself in English. _At least there are only fourteen minutes until my next class. Kimi, Sasori-Sensei is as boring as boring can possible get..._

"Poetry is used mostly to express emotion of imaginative feeling. In Rome, poetry is the dominate quality..." Sakura's thoughts wandered off to a 'better' place. Thinking of--Kiba. Kiba? _Nine more minutes. _

"You will all be composing a piece of poetry this week, weather it's about love or hatred. You Will be graded." _Eight minutes._

Sakura had her head propped up on her hand propped up on her desk. It's not like she didn't like poetry, she loved it. Right now though, she had met a boy, a nice boy, a hot boy. Kiba Inuzuka. _Five minutes. _

"When I call your name, please raise forth to claim your sheet of directions." _Four minutes. _"Nara Shikamaru," _Three minutes._"Hyuuga Neji," _Two minutes. _"Akimichi Choji,"_ One minute. _"Haruno Sakura." She groaned as the bell rang for the next class. She walked to the front of the class room and picked up her sheet, smiling at her teacher.

"Thank you Sasori-Sensei." They both nodded. She quickly ran back to her seat to gather her things. Half the class had all ready fallen out of the class to their next block. _Maybe I'll see him in the hall. Or on my way to my next class._She threw her bag over her shoulder for the fifth time today and smiled, ready for any confrontation with her wonderful boyfriend--friend who's a boy. Sakura was just about to walk out the door when her sensei held out an arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Miss. Haruno, I'm giving you detention." He ran his fingers through his hair and moved a couple inches toward her.

"Wha-why, Sasori-Sensei? I don't think I disobeyed you in any way this class period." He laughed at her mentally, but smiled physicly. Sakura could see Ino waiting for her outside of the class room. The blond mouthed 'What are you doing, we have to go!' Sakura nodded to both of them.

"You will be seeing Tobi-Sensei in the detention hall." He paused as Sakura took this as a chance to take a large step backwards. Though he followed she could still get a few more steps in before hitting a desk. "Because," He came in closer. She backed a step or two away. "You," He came in closer. She backed a step or two away, again. "Have been a very, very," There it was, she hit a desk. She bent her back over on it for support still trying to escape her teacher. "Naughty," He placed a hand on her waist. "Girl..." She shut her eyes as tightly as she could. Tears weld up in her eyes. _Please, don't touch me more than you already have...Sasori-Sensei..._

He was moving in even closer now, to her neck, she could feel his breath. Her hands held tight on the desk. She started to panic. _I can't let this happen to me... _Sakura brought herself together and burst out of his grasp holding her book bag in her arms. Through the door as fast as she could, she wasn't going to stop running now, no, she wasn't far enough away from him. Sakura didn't notice, Ino chasing after her down the halls. She turned into one of the girl's bathroom. Ino followed.

"Sakura, what happened in there?" Sakura was crying and Ino didn't know why. "Sakura? Please you can tell me." She was currled up in a ball in the corner of the bathroom floor holding herself from the cruel teacher that had supposedly tried to rape her. She held her book bag as tightly as she possibly could. She wanted to spill it all out, but her body wouldn't let her. Ino stroked her cheeks and knelt down beside her. Sakura's eyes were red with tears. She couldn't stop crying. Tears rolled constantly down her face, unable to be stopped.

"In-Ino." She forced out. "He was g-geting t-too close and he a-almost r-raped me, I think." She put her head between her knees and bit her toungue to prevent herself from crying. While her best friend wrapped her arms around her and layed her head on Sakura's shoulder, rubbing her back.

"What do you think about skipping third period?"

She could feel Sakura nod below her. "Thank you, Ino."

Ino smiled, "Aww, for what? Being a good friend?" Sakura giggled and lifted her head, Ino did the same. "Your panties are showing." She quickly closed her legs, and stood up, holing her hands on the seam. Suddenly her head started to hurt.

"Ugh, I think I got up too Fast." She used her other free hand to hold her forehead. They started out the door and walked outside, dodging hall moniters. Once they had escaped, the two girls sat under a large tree in the shade.

"So, do you want to talk about it now?" Sakura stalled. "Well?"

"The English teacher, Sasori-Sensei--He go too close and almost raped me. His lips were touching my neck and he was just getting lower and lower..."

"Sakura, he didn't..." Sakura shook her head.

"No but I think he would have gone lower if I didn't run..." Ino grabbed her shoulders and shook them terribly.

"Sakura, you have to tell someone! He could have hurt you!" Sakuralooked her in the eyes and waited for her to speak again. Suddenly they felt a presence above. A brunette with red triangle markings on his face appeared before them. "K-Kiba, What are you doing here?" Ino let go of Sakura's shoulders and held her own hands to her chest.Sakura just sat there, not even sparing him a glance.

"Sakura, is that true?" He held the back of her head and stroked her hair. "Did he do that to you?" She shut her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek. She nodded slowly. As soon as the words left her mouth he embraced her into a hug. Smelling her hair while her was at it. Strawberries... "Sakura, are you okay?" He broke away from her and left his hand on her elbow.

She looked back at Ino, then back to Kiba. "I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm sorry. It's not right for men to do that to younger women. So, is it just as right to talk about it?" She told Ino and Kiba. The shook thier heads 'no'. Sakura stood up and tried to be as stealthy as she could back to class, for the second time that day, she dodged hall moniters back to class. Next she had lunch.

* * *

Ino looked over in Kiba's direction as Sakura strode away. "Do you think we should just let her go like that? I mean," She sighed. "She was almost raped." He replied.

"If she wants it to not be paid attention to, then we won't say anything." Ino started to play with some grass she found below her. Tearing it apart, only half listening to Kiba talk. "If he does it again. I'm going to get aggressive." His fangs started to show, he was clenching his fists. His knuckles were turning white.

"I hope she'll try to avoid him. I have him after lunch." They both grunted. Kiba was mumbling something under his breath. The canine man stood up and took off running after Sakura. As fast has could go. Ino was left alone now, under a shade tree be herself. She fell backwards and stared up at the sky counting the clouds. "I wish I was included in this mascaraed..."

She felt someone next to her again. It was Kiba, again. "What now?" She sighed.

Kiba was panting, "Sakura isn't in the cafeteria." Ino sat up quickly, suporting herself with her hands behind her back.

"What?" She gasped. "Where else could she be?" Kiba shrugged.

"Well I'm not sure she's safe, considering she was threatened like she was earlier in the day." Ino slapped herself on the forehead.

"We have to find her."

Tobi was dragging Sakura by her arm to his class room. "It's not good to skip detention." She gulped. "Especially because Sasori-Senpai sent you." Sakura was not going to cry, no she couldn't. She had to keep herself together. HE opened the door andd shuved her into a chair. She quickly noticed that her english teacher was sitting on the other side of Tobi's desk.

"Excuse me?" Tobi nodded, allowing her to speak. "Why is Sasori-Sensei in here?" Her teacher smirked.

"Because I can. You know I do have my collage degree." He leaned farther towards her over the desk, "So, I think I'm allowed to come into this room if I wish to." Sakura scoffed and turned to look at a random paintion on the wall. THe background was black and a red cloud was painted over the black. It almost looked like smoke. Sasori snapped his fingers to get her attention back and leaned back into his original position. "Are you not going to eat your lunch?" He laughed.

Sakura nodded. "Infact I am." She looked back at the door. "But it's in my locker." He smiled even bigger now.

"So why don't we go get it?" She closed her eyes_. Please no, I don't want to be alone with him again_. She felt a touch on her hand, it turned into a clutch. He was helping her out of her chair. "May I?" She nodded. "What is your locker number?" He asked not looking at her, walking out the door still holding her hand.

"Um...251." He was silent, and kept down the hall.

**Well, that was the first chapter! Review review review!! I don't think you will like how the next chapter goes though. Cause, I have no earthly idea on what it's going to be about!**

**SasoDeiFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! This is the second chapter of ((Puppy Love)) I want every one to know that my friend / Sexy Maid an Wifey helped me with this Fic. Yeah, so here we go! What will Sasori-Sensei do this time? I don't even know!! I know what he _is _though. (Sakura is a guy magnet) His name is Deidara Kai right?? there are a couple paragraphs in here I wish I hadn't added.**

**THIS IS STILL THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! AFTER THIS DAY IS OVER WITH, IT WILL BE EASIER TO WRITE!**

((Puppy Love)) Chapter Two;

_"So why don't we go get it?" She closed her eyes. _Please no, I don't want to be alone with him again._ She felt a touch on her hand, it turned into a clutch. He was helping her out of her chair. "May I?" She nodded. "What is your locker number?" He asked not looking at her, walking out the door still holding her hand._

_"Um...251." He was silent, and kept down the hall._

Sakura kept her eyes closed the whole walk there. When he let her hand go, she knew they must have arrived at her locker. "Here we are Miss. Haruno." He held up his welcoming hand and aimed it towards her storage area. His words didn't seem to phase her, she kept her eyes tightly closed. Her hands were balled into fists, allowing her knuckles to turn white. He dropped his arms and walked closer to her grabbing both of her wrists. In a seductive fashion, he lead one of her hands, that had now unraveled, up to his mouth. She felt his warm breath and slowly opened on eye, just enough to see what in the world he was up to. He now had one of his teeth, she couldn't tell which one it was, on her wrist. Sasori pressed harder, and harder, and harder. Sakura silently squealed. He was just about to break skin when his irises changed a purple-black-bruise color. "Get to class," She didn't move. So he forcefully shoved her arm at her chest and walked away. He turned around just long enough to yell again. "Now, Miss. Haruno!" She quickly took off leaving her books at her locker, heading for her friends that she knew would protect her. Tears weld up in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to escape from the place they had been created.

"No..." She whispered to herself, still running and wiping her eyes. She was trying to clear up so nobody would suspect, so she put on a smile and slowed herself down. She turned a corner and spotted Hinata. Hinata noticed her immediately, her useual shy-look faded and warped into a smile, now moving to Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura!" She felt for the cherry blossom's hand. Sakura winced at the touch, reminding her of only a few minutes ago. Sakura threw her old friend a hug and held her hand practically skipping back to the lunch room. There were ten minutes until lunch was over. That was long enough for a small chit chat, right?

Ino and Kiba were pacing halls in fret that Sasori had gotten his hands on her. As Ino walked, her ponytail would bounce up and down and flop side to side. Her skirt was rising and falling to her jog. Her black souled shoes were scuffing up the floor as she moved. _I'm sure she's fine though, Sakura always comes through. Kiba is really protective for us just having met him._Her body hit something hard and she fell back onto the floor. She had hit her head pretty hard on the tile below her. She used her left hand to rub the back of her head and used her right hand to grab the man in front of her hand as he helped her up. "I'm so sorry Sir," She bowed her head.

"That's fine. Your name please?" As Ino was opening her mouth to answer he held out his hand again and stopped her from speaking. "Wait, your from my first block Art class right?" Ino nodded. "Ino, the one sending non-art related IM's?" Her sensei crossed his arms and his smile gleamed. She nodded again, ashamed this time.

"I'm sorry again Sensei, I didn't catch your name." He uncrossed his arms, holding his handout again, but this time wanting a hand shake.

"Deidara Kai, but I'll only except being called Deidara-Sensei, un." They shook hands like he had wanted, and he continued to speak. "You know, I'll bet you have great potential, and it would show if you didn't talk so much. Or if you would stay focused." He laughed and turned around as Ino cracked a smile. "See you again tomorrow Miss. Yamanaka, un." She sighed after he disappeared around a corner.

"Sakura, where have you disappeared to?" She whispered and shook her head to herself, slapping her forehead.

Kiba was using his keen sense of smell to detect Sakura. he decided to check to cafeteria just one more time. He was trudging through the halls and stopped as soon as he smelled..._him._He ran towards this evil smell. He ran farther down the hall way, but he couldn't fathom where it had taken him. "Sakura?" He said to her. She blushed.

"Yes, K-Kiba?"

"Well, I was looking for you...but here you are, so..." _I can smell him on her. _He scowledat her and spun around on his heal, starting off out into the hall.

"Kiba!" Sakura called out, but even though she knew he had heard her, he didn't bother stopping to turn around.

The bell rang as other students began to gather their belongings and head for their next class. Sakura scrambled for her schedule. _Next is...Math 2A, got it. _She stood still for a moment confident that she could get to class.

No Use.

She smacked her forehead and sighed. Losing tension in her shoulders, trying to relax herself. "Oh, man." He whipped her head around, looking for Hinata, but she was no where to be found. She felt hands rest softly on her now-relaxed shoulders, assuming it was Sasori-Sensei, her English teacher. She quickly turned around to face him.

"My mistake, did I startle you?" She held both of her hands up, dropping her bag causing the continence to leak out onto the floor.

"No, no, please, I understand it was an accident." The boy bent over to pick up her things, she soon joined him down there. Her hand reached for a tube of lipstick as his hand reached for her pocket mirror. "Um...May I ask your name?" Sakura could tell that he was taking a big breath, ready to answer the question.

"Gaara." Gaara looked up at her through her stray hair. "And yours?" She unknowingly blushed.

"S-Sakura." Gaara nodded.

"Well, Cherry Blossom," He said as they both stood up from gathering Salura's belongings. "Shouldn't you be in class by now?" She nodded feeling uncomfortable, now looking over a poster on her right.

"I'm not sure where it is, I'm so slow." She hung her head and shut her eyes. He stepped towards her and put his arm acrossed her back guiding her down the hall.

"What is your next class?" She looked Gaara in the eyes.

"Math, Mr. Pein's class." She tripped over herself and landed on something soft. "Ino?" _Thank Kimi she saved me from this, Gaara. He's quite friendly, but awkward to be around. _She helped herself up with both arms. Stumbling to her feet. "Oh, that's right, my book bag is still on the floor over there." She said trying to avoid the question she knew Ino was going to ask about her and Gaara.

As Sakura and Ino passed through the door for math, their sensei shot them a deathly glare. "Might you tell me where you have been? After all, you are ten minutes late." They shrugged politely. "Detention for the both of you." They groaned and turned back out the door after Pein handed them a yellow sheet of paper each. As they made their way to the detention room, Sakura started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I brought this on you." Ino scowled.

"No, I'm your friend and this," She pointed at the paper. "Is what real friends get themselves into." Sakura giggled.

"That made no sense." Ino shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Sakuramade a sudden movement pulling on her bag's straps to adjust it. "So, you've been in detention before, so where is it?" Sakura stabbed Ino in the ribs with her elbow.

"Shut up. I didn't even do anything to wind up in there." She began to think about what had happened only two periods ago.

_"You will be seeing Tobi-Senseiin the detention hall." He paused as Sakura took this as a chance to take a large step backwards. Though he followed she could still get a few more steps in before hitting a desk. "Because," He came in closer. She backed a step or two away. "You," He came in closer. She backed a step or two away, again. "Have been a very, very," There it was, she hit a desk. She bent her back over on it for support still trying to escape her teacher. "Naughty," He placed a hand on her waist. "Girl..." She shut her eyes as tightly as she could. Tears weld up in her eyes. Please, don't touch me more than you already have...Sasori-Sensei..._

_He was moving in even closer now, to her neck, she could feel his breath. Her hands held tight on the desk. She started to panic. I can't let this happen to me... Sakura brought herself together and burst out of his grasp holding her book bag in her arms._

"I didn't ever stay in there all the way through lunch," She wouldn't have to see him again untill tomarrow. She quickly pushed the horrid though out of her head. Ino nudged her best friend. "Hey look, there it is." They both sighed right on time for Tobi to step out of the room an greet them at the door.

"Hello Ladies!" _What's with this guy, and why is he so happily nice all the time? _She followed Ino into the known room. Her eyes quickly made their way over to Tobi's desk. No Englishteacher! She could do this, easy enough without distractions. They hesitantly made their ways to their seats.

About ten minutes until they were let out for sixth block, Sakura felt a sting on her ear. "Ow," She held her hand on the side of her face. Tobi looked over the book he was shoving his face into, in their direction.

"Is there a problem ladies?" Sakura turned to face him while Ino crouch over in her chair laughing silently to herself.

"Um...er...no Tobi-Sensei. I just think something...Bit me." He raised an eyebrow. "It hurt," She faked a smile.

"Well, don't let it distract you." Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry, it won't continue to be a problem Tobi-Sensei." A smile broke across his face as he flipped a page in his book and kept reading. Sakura turned to Ino with a disapproving look on her face. She mouthed,

"What was that for?" Ino mouthed back,

"I'm sorry, it's just really boring in here." Sakura inwardly sighed, then noticing a wadded up piece of paper on the floor next to her right foot. _It must be the paper Ino threw at me._They were only two desks away from each other. Sakura quietly bent over to pick it up. Once she got her grasp on it, she did the same as she had done before picking it up. Again, quietly, she uncrinnkled the note reading it slowly.

**Kiba must really like you, you know, the way he looks in your eyes?**

Sakura blushed for the fiftieth time today and chunked the paper at Ino, causing her to squeal. Sakura quickly went back to reading her book as if nothing had just happened, smiling madly.

"What the hell?--llo, Tobi-Sensei!" She stood up from her desk, now facing her teacher.

"So, really, what is," he held up the note, "This?" Ino frowned but quickly covered it up with a soon fading smile, as she stared at the wadded up piece of note book paper, in horror. "Now," He said in a calm tone, "I don't approve of passing notes in my class, but I really don't want to read all about your stupid girl stuff. So I will be disposing of this and I hope not to see it again." Ino nodded.

"Understood," She said with a hint of laughter to play it off like it was nothing. Sakura peeked over her book to observe the situation.

"Now, get to class before I catch you doing something else." Both students stood without complaining, meeting up at the door with their books.

"Thank you for tolerating us, Tobi-Sensei." Sakura said on her way out the door, Ino followed, Tobi just scoffed at her words.

Kiba was tapping his pencil on his desk as fast as his fingers would allow him. "Why was she late...? On her first day." He whispered under his breath. He really wasn't listening to the teacher up there talking about whatever. He was already a strate A student in class and in every thing else he did. Sometimes he wanted to lose, he wanted to get less. Kiba didn't want to end up all stuck-up like all the other people that were talented like him. Though he didn't like to brag.

* * *

Half way down the hall back to Math, the bell rang and people started pouring out of their class rooms for next block. "Latin." Sakura explained as Ino was rambling on about some glimmer hair salon that Sakura didn't care much about. She gripped the cherry blossom charm on her necklace, veering off for her Latin class. "Bye Ino."

"Whatever, see you in Gym!" The blond called out.

* * *

"To read Latin literature you must first learn the the grammar of the language, either through instruction, or on your own, online or otherwise. Resources here are specific to this stage in the life of a Latin student. Basic information on Latin limited to the essential paradigms of nouns and verbs and related pages, including quizzes on the paradigms and examples of other words that fit the paradigms of the declensions and conjugations..." Sakura was taking notes in a small pocket book out on her desk.

_Basic information on Latin limited to the essential paradigms of nouns and verbs and related pages, including quizzes on the paradigms and examples of other words that fit the paradigms of the declensions and conjugations._ _Okay, because this is so intresting. _She couldn't wait until her date with Kiba and-- Wait, did she just call it a _date?_ It was just a night for hanging out with _friends. _It was nothing of the sort having to do with a date. She slowly found herself gnawing on the side of her pen. Even though she did notice it, she didn't stop. They had to write an essay on Simon Bolivar. Due on Friday. Great because she needed an assignment to make her mood fly. She smacked her hand down on her daily planner laying on the left side of her desk. Opening it up to record a date she noticed a heart on Monday, that was today. "Kiba." It said. _I think I'm sick. Or Dying._

Later the bell rang as she gathered her things and headed out the door for Gym class. On her way down to the girl's locker room, she noticed a familiar boy outside her locker. He was just standing there, with his foot propped up on the locker door. She didn't bother going over there, she had to get to Gym, and she didn't want to get sent to detention for a third time in one day so she kept walking.

_"Is he...You know. Gay?" Kiba laughed out loud. Holding his sides to keep from exploding._

_"You know sometimes, I think so. He really comes out of his 'I'm so awesomely great' shell here at school."_

Sakura laughed at this mornings conversation. How foolish she was for asking such an obvious question. Today in Ninja Arts class, they were receiving their uniforms. As Kakazu called out the names of students to collect their clothes for class Sakura chated with Ino and Kiba sat with Shino. The gym / battle ground, separated the girls from boys.

"Please gather your uniforms after your name is called and report to your first period class for an early dissmissal." There was a pause. "Ino Yamanaka." Once her name was called, she cut the chat and stood up to catch the clothes tossed to her from the front of class.

"She's quite the catch, don't you think?" Kiba said to Shino.

"I know, Ino is so beautiful." Shino was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"I meant Sakura, she's so perfect. Her hair, her body, her personality I'll bet is also as great as her looks." Kiba felt Shino lightly nudge his arm.

"You have your eyes set on her?" Kiba was motionless. "Well, we are watching a movie at my place tonight, so..." He paused. "Alone time!" Kiba blushed.

"Vain fool." He almost yelled. "I'm no pig!" Shino held up his hands, he didn't want to get slapped or hit in anyway by the powerful Kiba. He knew better than that, by past experiences of course.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno," He tried to calm his nerves before he went to retrieve his uniform. Sakura stood to follow to the front. Kiba gestured Sakura in front of him to recive her clothes first, she looked back to smile and nod. She soon felt her feet slipp out from under her and fell face first into a cold man's chest. She looked up to see who she'd hit.

"Sasori-S-Sensei?" He looked down at her apologeticly. Kiba's face flushed red with anger.

"Sorry for souting earlier, It's not your fault--I.." She threw herself off of him and snatched the uniform away from him. She turned to run away from him but kiba caught her arm.

"Don't fall...again." He threw her back to her side and walked up to get his uniform.

A million thoughts ran through her head as she ran out of the gym, tears welding up in her eyes. _What happened, why is he mad!, what should i do, should-_Her thoughts were interupted when she slammed into a wall. Sakura sat on the floor dazed and rubbing her head. She could feel a knot forming just above her eye. Sakura fell backwards and her eyes slid shut. She awoke in a nursing bed. She reached up to touch the sore spot on her head, then she remembered what she heard after she had been unconsious.

_Sakura heard a pair of foot steps approaching where she had fallen. She tried to prop her self up on her elbows but a pair of hands gentally pushed her back down. Next Sakura felt hands brush away the hair from her neck and then slide across her chest to the other side of the face. A thumb brushed her lips and then lightly pushed her body up so that she was curled up in the persons lap. She could feel something cold and wet running up from her shoulder to her coller bone and stoping there to lightly press it's lips to her skin. Sakura tried to grab,who she knew now was a man, to pull him closer. The mysterious man let out a chuckle and put his mouth to the middle of her neck. She could feel his lips pulling back and his teeth hesitantly pressing against her skin. And then abruptly pull away._

_"Oh Sasori-senpai you need to learn about restraints. Everyone else has." Tobi let out a chuckle when Sasori bared his teeth at him and hissed._

_"Shut up tobi, Take her to the infurmary." Sakura could feel Sasori's hands sliding up the back of her legs and the around them. He lifted her of the ground and handed her to Tobi. Sasori leaned close to her ear and whispered,_

_"Maybe next time, My little Cherry Blossom." He lightly kissed her on the lips and then pulled away holding on to her neclace that he had undone from around her neck. Tobi called after him,_

_"Hey senpai if you would have biten her, Konan would come and kick your ass and then bann you from our clan!" _

Sakura touched her lips and then tried to push her self up off of the bed. But the nurse startled her by saying ,

"You Have A visitor." Sakura looked at her and the swung her legs over the side of the bed so she was in the sitting position. Folding her hands in her lap, she waited for her 'visitor'. Ino And Shino finally walked through the door. Ino looked at her and bursted out laughing.

"ALL OF THIS FOR RUNNING IN TO A WALL!" She waved her hands at Sakura who had bandges on her head and an icepack.

"Ha as of excpected of you, Gosh Sakura you are such a CLUTZ!!" Ino kept making fun of Sakura and then bursting out laughing at her own jokes. Shino put his on Ino's mouth to contain her laughter. Sakura smiled slightlly and then blushed.

"We could party at my house after this if you want, Uh I mean throw you a get better party!" Shino looked eager to do something fun. Sakura shook her head and Shino's face fell disapontied. Sakura called for the nurse and she came.

"Um, when exactly do I get out?" Sakura smiled up at the nurse.

"Now if you'd like." Sakura stood straight up and grabbed both Ino and Shino's hands and she practaly skipped out of the nurse's office.

"What period are we when?" Sakura stop to turn and look at both of her friends.Ino replied,

"6th" Sakura looked crushed

"Oh Great Biology!" Sakura ran to class leaving her friends behind. She came through the door expecting to see her classmates, but instead she saw her teacher sitting on his desk.

"Oh great timing Mrs.Haruno. You are exactaly-" He paused to look down at his watch, "35 min. late." Sakura looked at her feet and blushed.

"It's ok take a seat ill catch you up." Sakura slid into the desk closest to her and listened to Hidan-senpai's lecture drown on an on. Suddenly his mood change. His words were separated by longer pauses and he was stepping closer. Soon He was so close to Sakura's ear she could feel his breath on her neck. She tried to shy away from his touch but with his hand he pulled her closer and said,

"I just have to give in, Sakura-chan. I can smell your blood over at my desk." He licked her neck, "It's so...Intreging."

She looked up to see Her biology teacher curling back his upper lip to show fangs. Sakura soon realized what Tobi and Sasori Were disscusing earlier. Hidan kicked the legs of the chair and sakura felt her self land on the ground. Her so-called biology teacher put his legs on ethier side of her and pushed down on her shoulders so he had her pinned to the ground.

"You..Are..Mine...Now Cherry Blossom." Hidan was about to plunge his teeth throw her skin when they heard a crash behind them. Sasori was there and Sakura noticed that he had on her cherry blossom neckalce. Sasori kicked hidan off of Sakura and then picked her up. Hidan Let out a wild growl coming from low in his chest. Sasori looked down at Sakura And kissed the top of her head. He ran out of the room and in to the court yard and there is where he finally put her on her feet. Sakura fell to her Knees, And Sasori kneeled down next to her.

"Sasori-Sensei tell me what the hell just happened!" Sasori looked to the sky and then explained every thing to Sakura. He told her how all of the teachers were vampires and how most thirsted for her blood. Once Sakura heard that horror Struck her face. She curled up in to a ball next to Sasori. He pulled her Closer.

"Sakura Even though I am one who wants you, Probaly more than others, but I can restrain myself. I know it will be hard to be around you and not want to drink your blood,but your sweet scent cant keep me away.I am your Protector. I will always look after you." Sakura hugged Sasori tightly and looked in to his eyes.

"Thank you Sasori!" He kissed her cheek and moved his mouth to her jawline, Then sakura pulled away when he was reaching her neck.

"Dont get carried away Sasori." She smiled at him, Sasori looked down and blushed.

**I know right it's amazing because my Wifey wrote all the way from gym to the end. No thanks to Charley this chapter who had no ideas to bless upon me. Apparently Brittany thinks she's a vampire and she just tried to bite me! :) With AIDS eye. I love you all, so I want reviews. **

**I WANT AT LEAST 25 REVIEWS SO YOU CAN HAVE THE NEXT CHAPPY! ONE PERSON CAN EVEN REVIEW 876 TIMES, I DON'T CARE! YOU WANT THE CHAPPY, REVIEW ALL OUR HARD WORK :D **

**SasoDeiFan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes my entirely too long author's note! (MY FRIENDS AND I WERE READING TWILIGHT FOR A WHILE, SO THAT WAS WERE ALL THIS CAME FROM) Thank you all who read the past two chapters! Sorry about any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. Please don't mind it though, it wont kill anyone...I hope. I don't own Naruto or Twilight, nor do I own any of these characters. I'm not going to state why I want to own them, I think you can pick that up by reading my writing. :) To all you other writers out there, have you been listening to music while you write? It's a stupid question never mind, I think Music is the ultimate helper so here you go! chapter three of your favorite fanfiction.**

**I want to suggest a song for all of the fanfiction writers out there: SR-71 - She was dead. & SpineShank - Forgotten.**

((Puppy Love)) Chapter Three;

_"Sasori-Sensei tell me what the hell just happened!" Sasorilooked to the sky and then explained every thing to Sakura. He told her how all of the teachers were vampires and how most thirsted for her blood. Once Sakura heard that horror Struck her face. She curled up in to a ball next to Sasori. He pulled her Closer._

_"Sakura Even though I am one who wants you, Probably more than others, but I can restrain myself. I know it will be hard to be around you and not want to drink your blood,but your sweet scent cant keep me away.I am your Protector. I will always look after you." Sakura hugged Sasori tightly and looked in to his eyes._

_"Thank you Sasori!" He kissed her cheek and moved his mouth to her jawline, Then sakura pulled away when he was reaching her neck._

_"Dont get carried away Sasori." She smiled at him, Sasori looked down and blushed._

_My protector? What is this, why did I agree? He's a vampire? Is that even humanly possible? No it can't be, he's not human. _"Why don't you skip eighth block?" He sighed, "Would it be easier?" Sakura nodded a positive notion. _No, I want to go to class. Why has this school been so... _She felt a touch on her shoulder, it was cold, but so soft. She became still and frozen. _He's so close, I want him closer though. _She wanted to move closer to him, but she was too embarrassed. She couldn't ask her vampire teacher to move closer to her as a student of his. NO, these weren't her real thoughts, so how did they get inside of her head? Sasoriwhispered something in her ear to make her laugh, then she became...Suddenly sleepy.

"Yes, I-guess-I-could...skip...it."

"Where is she?" Kibawas pacing around Shino's living room, Inowas sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine. Shino was looking through his book of movies, searching for the right, scary one. Scary enough to make you jump at every sound effect.

"No luck," Shino exclaimed, Kiba threw up his hands.

"What do you mean!?" He shook his head and sat down, joining Ino at the kitchen table.

"I meant, I can't find a movie, there's nothing good here." Shinoshook his head and fell back onto the couch in the living room. Now he was counting the times that Kiba had mentioned Sakura in the past thirty minutes. "Twelve." Inolooked up from the article she was scanning through.

"...What?" She shot him a look saying'Don't bringanythingup that has to do with Sakura or out hang out tonight.' Shino shook his head and looked back at Kiba.

"Kiba, why don't I give you a make over to past the time?" He clapped his hands together and sat up tall and staight.

When Sakura awoke, her head felt to heavy for her shoulders. She looked around to see that she was in Sasori-Sensei's classroom

Kiba scowled at him. "How about, no. I'm not that way, Shino. Go find one of your own or something." Kiba waved his hands at the front door and the phone. Ino could tell her had hurt Shino, his little side kick, his lesser friend always at his side.

"Kiba, that wasn't nice at all." Ino smirked. "Apologize." Everyone's faces turned pale as they heard a knock on the door. "It's Sakura." Nobody moved.

"_Hello? Please let me in. I know I'm really late_." Shino sighed.

"I'm letting her in, obviously, she's sorry." Shino folded his arms and stood up. Walking towards the door Kiba jumped up and hurried to stop him.

"Wait," He held his friend back. He moved towards the door and unlocked it. "Sakura, come in." He opened the door, allowing her to pass through with her messenger bag and school uniform. Until at the last moment, he changed his mind.

"Thank you." She nodded. Kiba grabbed the cherry blossom from around the waist and forced her to turn to face him. "What now? I said I was sorry, and I really do mean it!" Kiba laughed at her response and let go of her body.

"All I want to know is why you were late." She shook her head.

"I can't-I don't know." his expression changed very quickly.

"What do you mean you 'Don't know'?" He was almost growling. "How can someone not know why they're late for something?" Her face was turning red with anger now.

"Why do you care so much?" She shook her finger at him. "You don't even know me that well and your being _this way_?"

He stomped his feet and leaned towards her, "Acting what way? Shino and I invited you over here and you show up half an hour late, saying you don't know why you showed up at the time up did!?" He grabbed her wrists. "Is that what _way _you were speaking of?" Sakura was still wearingher school uniform so she had the advantage of wiping her face clear of tears with her purple tie.

"I'm s-sorry...for upsetting you, Kiba." She looked at the floor, avoiding Kiba's face. She felt him relax his shoulders.

"Sakura, I'm sorry..." He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her, giving her the biggest hug that he possibly could. She like the feeling up against his chest, he was so warm, it felt...good.

"Hey, Kiba?" She said, returning the feelingto him by wrapping her arms around his waist and layingher head down slowly on to his chest, closing her eyes. She felt him tense again.

"Sakura, don't-" He tried to push her away, but her arms felt so good wrapped around his waist. It felt right standingthere with Sakura close to him. He breathed evenly trying to figure out what to say. He decided just to push her away. He looked down at her and smiled. Sakurabushed noticing she still had her arms stretched out.

"Ki-Kiba, I am sorry. Please forgive me." Sakura looked pleadingly.

"Well Sakura, would you just, try to be on time next time...?" His smile slightly faded and then returned again. They stood in silence looking at eachother. Sakura found, that she couldn't move her body as long as she was looking at him the way she was, so she turned away, using every musle in her body to do so. Sakura whipped around suddenly embarrassed, but she quickly put that away and clapped her hands together and threw on a whole-hearted-looking smile.

"Okay, So what movie. Sakura come help me pick." Shino's words broke through her and kiba's trance-like state.

"Okay." Sakura walked over to Shino and leaned down to look at the movies he had picked out. Kiba sat down next to Ino and sighed. Ino looked over,

"Aw. Kiba whats wrong...Now?" Ino smiled mockingly. Kiba shot her an evil glance and let out a low growl but then relaxed his face.

"Nothing you little kids would understand." He smiled and patted the top of her head. Ino crossed her arms across her chest and turned away dramatically. Shino walked towards the refrigerator.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

I knew I had loved Sakura the very moment I had layed eyes on her. Though I really don't think that love at first sight is real. I knew I need her, I needed her soon.I know what I am, if she knows what the teachers at Konoha High are, why shouldn't she know about what_ I_am? A vampire. Maybe she would let it pass and except it. Maybe she would like me better? How would I know though, getting into a chick's mind really isn't one of my fair talents. What if she shunns me forever?

The first day of school, in art, when Shinoand I talked, I told him, about the love at first sight thing. I told him every thing, How I felt about Sakura. I don't think he was so suprised though. THen again, I can never see his mouth past that jacket coller. He told me that he knew what I was talking about, he had had an instant crush on Ino the first time he had saw her too. Shino was a relative of a werewolf so we really trusted each other with on any subject. And now I cant be away from Sakura, And when I am I crave for her scent, touch, and to be near her. I have decided to tell Sakurasoon, she needs to know about my not having a soul and all. Not now but soon. I can't stand her not knowing how I feel. After all, she has already found out about the school's teachers.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Hey, do you guys want a drink?" Sakura and Ino starred in Shino's direction with puzzled looks.

Ino stood up and walked over to the spazzy dope. **(A/N: : Ha, I had to add that. It makes me super happy.) **He handed her the unfirmilliar bottle. "Well, what is it? I've never seen this before." Sakura joined her in the kitchen and hopped on the counter.

"But aren't we a little young?" Sakura asked. "I mean, and we have school tomarrow." She glanced to Kiba still on the couch, soon to also be in the kitchen. "Kiba?" She asked, hoping he would prove her point.

"Hmm?" He said now in front of the bubble gum haired sweet heart. _Wha-what? When did he get there? _She flinched at his speed.

"Don't you think we're too young to drink?" He shrugged.

"Well, if Vampires can be teachers, why can't teenagers drink alcoholic beverages?" Sakura's eyes widened.

She mouthed. "How, how did you know?" Kiba smiled a crooked smile and handed her one of the _many _unfirmilliar drinks. "How did you know?" She repeated, this time saying it out loud with a scared look on her face. Kiba laughed inwardly, and giggled outwardly. She quickly directed her attention to Ino, who popped open a bottle of _whatever it was_. She looked back at the fang.

"I have known, and I have a great explanation for why that is.

She nodded.

He came in closer and propped his arms up on the counter. Now his mouth was right next to her listening ear. She could feel his breath, she could hear his hear beat. She could hear _her_heart beat picking up pace. Kiba touched his forehead to her temple, "I'm a vampire cherry blossom." He straightened up and opened Sakura's drink handing it back to her. "Please, have a drink." His wicked smile was gleaming. She smiled back to cover up the fact her life was slowly being totally screwed up by all these stupid mythical creatures.

**Later**

Sakura and Ino were feeling a little woozy and, different than normal. They both felt like they were going to fall over at any moment. Other than that they couldn't stop laughingat things that weren't even funny. Every one was sitting in the living room on the floor in front of the turned-off television in a circle. Ino held up her hand and took sip of her drink. "I want to play T.O.D." Everyone turned their attention to the blond. "Truth or dare, duh." She laughed and slowly sipped off of the same drink. Sakura agreed,

"Ohh, I want to play, it sounds like fun!" She stood up and pointed at Ino with one hand and at the same time bit her other hand's index finger. Apparently she was licking off part of dinner, pizza. Shino objected.

"No no, no. I insist on S.T.B." He laughed at himself. Though nobody joined him, Sakura just sat down and grabbed her 'happy drink'. Kiba looked at Shino like he was stupid. "Spin the bottle, 'duh.'" He answered Kiba's silent question while mocking Ino though she was unaware of the sarcasm.

Sakura nodded, "Hmm, I think I like that idea better." Ino shouted, stumbling to her feet.

"I'll supply the bottle!" She chugged the rest of her 'soda' and set it in the middle of the circle. Kiba ran his fingers through his hair and crossed his legs.

"Who's going first?" He asked. Sakura and Ino both raised their hands hesitently and started 'ooh' -ing.

"Please?" Ino asked Kiba seductivly leaning towards him.

"Oh, why can't I go first, Inuzuka-Senpai?" She pouted at the fang.

"Okay, Sakura-Kohai-Kun, you go on ahead. _Spin _the bottle." He gestured towards the empty bottle in the middle of the group. Sakura pouted at the almost insult. **(A/N: kohai are normally addressed by name -_kun,_ addressing someone directly as _kohai_ would be rude.)** "Go head."

"Sure." She reached at the bottle and flicked her wrist causing it to turn around stopping at, Ino. She smiled but it quickly faded.

"So, I guess there's going to be a little yuri tonight." Ino said leaning across the middle, Sakura leaned forward also. Sakura perched her right hand on the blonde's cheek as their lips touched. She kissed her with full force and added her tongue to make it more interesting. She kissed back, but harder. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I guess it's my turn," Ino spun the bottle and watched it turn around and around until it came to a stop. Shino. "Okay, well come here you." She jumped on Shino and kissed him, bringing herself back to her seat afterwards. Shino announced that it was his turn next, He quickly spun the bottle eager to see who it landed on. Sakura. She rolled her eyes and used her perifial vision to look at Kiba's face expression, he looked angered mostly. Now she was kind of afraid to kiss his best friend, but the alcohol in her system said other wise. At least it would be her turn next. She made it as fast as possibly possible and sat back down in her original spot to spin the glass. It seemed like hours, until it landed on, of course it just _had_to, land on Kiba. She blushed.

"Um..." Sakura needed a distraction. _Oh, yes! My hair. Of course, the number one go-to distraction for girls. _She slowly pulled the rubber band out of her hair and wrapped it around her wrist, allowing her long bubble gum tented hair to scatter on the floor below her. Her hands made their way through the maze of hair. Kiba cleared his thought.

"I believe you ow me a kiss, Sakura Kohai-Kun." She snapped back into herself, kind of. They leaned in towards each other and Sakura donated a quick peck on the cheek. Her face was lingering in the same spot as neither moved. "Oh, I see, I get not action, but the blond does?"

Ino smirked and stood, traveling into the kitchen fridge to retrieve another mysterious 'soda'. After She sat back down and opened the drink Kiba whispered into Sakura's ear what she did and didn't want to hear.

"Tongue please." She flustered a deeper red this time, but ignored it and crawled into his lap, she wrapped her arms around Kiba's shoulders and broke his lips apart, he allowed her to use her tongue to explore his mouth. He used on hand to run throught her long hair and the other to cradle the arch of her back. As his tongue danced across her jaw, she had shutters flowing down her spine. She pressed harder and caused them to fall back onto the floor.

Ino crossed her arms, "That's not fair, I wanna join in on the action, too." Shino escaped to his movie shelf and started to skim through it again. The 'Spin the bottle' players broke apart for a moment enough fro Kiba to say,

"Tough luck Blondy." Then they kept on with their doing.

Sakura was flipped over so that Kiab was on top. They stopped. "Wait, I'm only 14."

Kiba nodded, "And I'm only 15." He sighed, "It's not like I was going to go any farther."

Sakura rolled them back over to where _she_was on top now and stood up holding her head with both hands. "Ugh, my head hurts." Kiba giggled.

"It's probably due to the fact that, you have been drinking all night, apparently three spread out over four hours makes your head hurt, Sakura."

"Oh, This one!" Shino squealed. Sakura and Ino covered their ears to escape the wrath of his high pitched voice.

"Shino, I thought you needed our help to decide the movie." He shrugged.

"Guess not," Shino popped the movie into the DVD player and dimmed the lights. Sakura sat next to Ino, who pushed her to Kiba's side. He smirked. Sakura blushed. Like normal. Ino sat next to Shino as the movie started.

"What are we watching?" Ino whispered to Shino.

"Grease," He answered back. Kiba heard that.

"Shino, why this movie? You know I hate it." Sakura elbowed him in the ribs. Telling him so 'Shut up, You know he's different so let him be'. Kiba scoffed. "Fine, fine." He whispered to her.

Later on in the movie, Sakura started to feel tired. Her head was turning, spinning. She looked around and noticed, somehow they all managed to keep their order, but was sitting on the floor. Ino was yawning and turning side to side, trying to get conferable. Shino was leaning forward, mouthing ever line to the movie, face emotions and all. Kiba was leaning back against the couch they had all moved from and had his arms behind his head, his hands cradling the back of his head. He too was yawning, Shino was the only one of them all that seemed to be enjoying this 'movie night'. Until, Sakura lost control of herself and moved closer to Kiba, closer to the fang. She slowly fell backwards, her body sank, lower and lower, into his lap, until she lost conciseness. He ran his fingers through her thick hair and adjusted her to where they were both comfortable.

She had yet to dream sense anything strange had happened. Her thoughts raced, and because it was a dream, she really had no control over what she thought about. All she could pick up from it was that, Kiba, Sasori and Ino were there. Ino was injured, her leg bleeding, Sasori ans Kiba holding their heads, but at the same time pushing Sakura back an the ground. Keeping her from seeing something. Something dangerous. Suddenly, it felt like she had been pushed off of a building. She awoke to a jolt.

Everyone was asleep, but the sun was shining through all the windows. _Tuesday. School. _She slapped her forehead. Sakura was still in Kiba's arms when he too woke up. He shook his hair with his hand. "What time is it?" Sakura looked up into his tired eyes.

"Um," He rolled over, causing Sakura to shift in his lap. Kiba grabbed Ino's sleeping arm and stared her her wrist. _She must have a watch on._ "So what time is it?" She yawned and settled back down as he coiled back. She felt so safe, but they weren't _that _close. It took a minute to register in her mind, but once she realized what she was doing, she hopped up and started searching for her messenger book bag. She was shaking her head inwardly.

"5:39." He stood up to join Sakura, by her side he stood playing with her hair. Her head was hurting again. She froze in embarrassment. Then it struck her, what had happened last night. Spin the bottle, a dangerous game none the less embarassing. _Let's leave it at that. _

"Kiba." He kept playing with her pink hair and answered.

"Yes, Cherry Blossom?" She turned around to face him and perched her hands on either of his shoulders.

"I don't have a ride to school, and, um." Kiba nodded.

"That's fine, I can take you. We'll walk together." He said.

"Also, is there an ice pack near?" He nodded.

"In the freezer. Help yourself." She smiled and danced into the kitchen.

Ino awoke from her daze and followed her best friend to the kitchen rubbing her eyes and forehead. "Hey, will you get me some of that also, I'm dying." Sakura shook her hair and put it back up into a pony tail.

"Sure, no problem." She reached into the freezer for ice and skimmed through the cabnaits for zip-lock bags. "Oh, Kiba?" She caught his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Could we swing by Ino and I's house to pick up some clean clothes?" She asked without stopping her motivation.

"Sure, but we would have to leave in about five minutes." He answered in a tired tone of voice.

Sakura was finished with the ice bags and handed one to Ino. Kiba sleepily walked over to Shino and shook him awake. "Wake up Shino, we have to leave." Sakura suddenly felt bad for causing them the trouble of leaving early and not having time to shower themselves.

"On second thought, I don't want to burden you with my needs. Ino and I will just leave when you do and go in these clothes. No problem." Kiba suddenly appeared next to her in a blink of an eye.

"This is nothing, I insist on escorting you, besides, I'm sure someone would try to take you away if I'm not by your side on your way home." He fixed Sakura's hair, a strand lone from the rest. "So, are you ready to leave?" Sakura nodded and put the bag of ice to her head. Ino did the same and grabbed her friend's book bag on the way out the door.

"Where is Shino?" Ino asked as they headed down the street. It was still fairly dark outside. Kiba looked over to Sakura who seemed like she was having a bit of trouble walking in a straight line.

"He'll meet us at school," Ino pressed the bag tighter to her head and handed Sakura her messenger bag full of her books. "She slug it over her shoulder in an awkward motion. "Hey, do you feel okay enough to walk?" But he didn't give her enough time to speak. He scooped her up into a piggy-back position.

"K-kiba?" _Oh this is so much better other than the fact that I'm super nauseous. _She laied her head down on his shoulder and held her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'll take that off of your hands," Sakura giggled.

"Thank you Inuzuka-Senpai." He laughed. THeir path was lit up by the many surounding street lights. THey would watch the occational car pass by, only seeing the head lights. Their appartment was about ten more minutes away if walked. Enough time for her to fill her mind with the thought of her being on Kiba's back!

"Your welcome Sakura-Kohai-Kun." She giggled again. Five minutes left. Ino was almost sleep walking at this poing her head hurt so much and she was so tired.

"H-hey, Sakura?" She paused. "What are we going to change into when we get home?" She asked sleepily. "We havn't gone shopping yet." Sakura sighed_. Crap, I forgot that we had nothing to change into. I need to go to the store_.

"I guess we'll, break dress code for today." Kiba adjusted Sakura on his back and spoke.

"Come on Sakura, you can't do that, just wear those clothes, one more day isn't going to hurt." He said thoughtfully.

INo tripped over herself catching her footing before she fell. Two minutes. Sakura yawned. She freed a hand and started to play with his hair, just as he had this morning and last night. She giggled, _It smells like apples, green apples. Sweet but sour, just like Kiba._ Kiba mentally nudged her.

"What's so funny?" Asked the fang, spotting the upcoming appartments. "Which room is yours?"

Times up. "289, floor three." He climbed the stairs, taking him at least 30 seconds longer than nedd because of A). Ino wabbling back and forth while walking and B). Sakura was hanging like a monkey on his back. No sweat though, he's fine. Here are the keys, SHe reached into her pocket and pulled out a black and white key chain, with her keys attached. "thanks for walking us home, I don't think I'm going to be able to go any where with this big of a head ache though." Kiba took the keys and freed one hand to unlock the door. Once he stepped inside, Ino ran to the bathroom.

"Ugh, I think I'm sick!" She yelled on her way there. Kiba laied Sakura down on the near sofa.

"Good, because, I really don't feel like going to school today either. I think I'll join you here and tend to your sickness." He shrugged, "I did offer you the drink in the frirst place didn't I?" He stroked her arm. "It's the least I could do." SHe smiled and nodded her head.

"Ino!" She yelled, only to stop herself, the yelling made her head hurt worse. "Ugh," She rolled over on the couch and cuddled with the nearest pillow. "Would you ask Ino if she is okay?" She asked.

Kiba nodded and flowed away to asses Ino's due.

_He's so thoughtful, and sweet, I hope nothing happens out of the ordinary today because he's a vampire and all. _She laughed to herself._ How do Vampires even exsist?_ Kiba returned with Ino on his arm. :I'm going to stay with my dad today. He's on his way right now, so I'm going to stand outside untill he gets here." She waved her hand. "Feel better fast Sakura, we have school tomarrow, and I'm not going to skip it." She gave a fake smile.

"Okay Ino, thanks, I hope you feel well soon as well." The blonde stumbled out the front door and held the railing of the stairs on her way down. "Ugh, it's so cold in here." Kiba locked the door behind her laied next to Sakura.

"I'll warm you up with my body heat problem solved." She blushed a deep red and smiled, she passed the pillow she was once holding onto the next couch, now huddling up against Kiba, her heat sourse.

**I'm really proud of myself! : I beat my record of words! I'm happy about that! I'm really sorry you all have been waiting so long on this, I like to put my stuff out ther soon after another. I want a bunch of reviews PLEASE! I work really hard and atleast review once, each of you. Well, see ya next chapter. My hands are getting tired. : Ja Ne!**

**SasoDeiFan**


	4. Chapter 4

**--STILL A FEW CHAPTERS UNTIL LEMONS!--AND I'LL HAVE TO CHANGE THE RATING--**

**(During the writing of this chapter, my eyes fricked up and I started to see dead people, and started to also hear things. But when I turned in their direction, no one was there... Cobra Starship, you're making me insane.)**

**In other news... Again, It's back! KibaSaku. Sorry about missing letters, I'm not using a very top quality key board tonight. I have spent hours upon hours on this story. (A/N: Holy crap! My Wifey and I just forgot how to wash our hair...! Going to Google.)I know, too much time put on one thing, but you know I don't really care, because I love writing. I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer at the beginning of my stories, so lets just get that over with,**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden in any way, shape, or form. (: There.  
Now I can't be sued by some freak guy.**

**Song suggestions: Chanson Du Vampire & Vampire Ecstasy & Hikaru Utada's Sakura Drops.**

((Puppy Love)); Chapter Four;

He's so thoughtful, and sweet, I hope nothing happens out of the ordinary today because he's a vampire and all. _She laughed to herself. _How do Vampires even exist? _Kiba returned with Ino on his arm. :I'm going to stay with my dad today. He's on his way right now, so I'm going to stand outside until he gets here." She waved her hand. "Feel better fast Sakura, we have school tomorrow, and I'm not going to skip it." She gave a fake smile._

_"Okay Ino, thanks, I hope you feel well soon as well." The blond stumbled out the front door and held the railing of the stairs on her way down. "Ugh, it's so cold in here." Kiba locked the door behind her laid next to Sakura._

_"I'll warm you up with my body heat problem solved." She blushed a deep red and smiled, she passed the pillow she was once holding onto the next couch, now huddling up against Kiba, her heat source._

Her mind drifted away. Until she felt alone... At least alone enough to wake her up. "K-kiba?" He was in the kitchen preparing ramen for his sick patient, on the phone talking in a low whisper. It was sweet that she could tell he didn't want to wake her, and he wanted her to get some sleep. "Kiba," She repeated more clearly tis time raising to sit up on the couch. He soon noticed her and hung up the phone, moving into the kitchen. "Who was on the phone?" She then noticed a blanket wrapped around her body. _That was nice of him._

"I was explaining to Shino why the three of us were not going to school today, I asked him to drop of homework after school. You okay? Did I wake you?" She giggled and laid back down to close her eyes, he joined her and placed himself directly next to her.

"Not at all," She smiled. "You know, I think I'm wondering about the possibility that your a pretty nice guy, Kiba." He laughed and fixed stray hairs like usual.

"That's Inuzuka-Senpai to you, and thank you." She laughed. He watched her chest raise and fall, not that he was being perverted and ruining the moment, but that, she was beautiful even when she slept. "So, missing your second day of school are you?"

Sakura nuzzled in closer, "Hey, you offered the drink, and earlier." He held her waist, "Besides, you are too." She felt him shrug,

"I guess your one hundred percent correct in that department." He smirked. "Oh, your food will be ready fairly soon. Would you like to watch television while you wait?" She nodded.

"Sure, why not?" She sat up and left the blanket draped over her shoulders, attempting to search for the remote. "What time is it?" Kiba left the couch to check her ramen, talking to her on the way.

"A quarter after noon." Sakura turned it to MTV. Kiba re-joined her **(A/N: I know, really bad grammar, but oh well.) **on the couch, handing her the noodles. She opened her mouth to take a bite, the smell surrounding her.

"Wow, I've never had this kind before, it's really good!" He laughed. "Where did you get it?" She gestured towards her kitchen.

"Your cupboards." Her face fell. She looked at her food. "I'm guessing you like it?" He gave an awkward look.

"Well yeah." Sakura readied the fork for another bite. "Want to try some?" She looked into his eyes. Kiba inwardly blushed.

"Sure, if it's that great." He reached for the bowl, but she blocked his hand.

"Nope," Sakura started to lead the food into his path. "I'll feed you," She paused. "Like a mother would her child." They both shared each others laughter.

"Your right, that's not like anything I've had before." He agreed.

"I wish I knew where it came from though." She nodded. He reached for the remote, she blocked him for the second time in three minutes.

"Gosh, Sakura, can I not use your remote control?" She giggled,

"Well, if you ask nicely." She Eskimo kissed him. **(A/N: You all know what that is right? Just asking. :))**Sakura could see the red tent to his face light up quickly. "Oh I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?"

Kiba smirked. "Of course not," He Eskimo kissed her back. "May I please have the remote?" Sakura raised her hand, holding the remote and slid it down his chest. Then she used her other hand to lift his, only to place the controller there. "And now that I've gained one wish, may you be mine also?" Her face blew out the color red to a whole new extreme.

"Kiba, we talked about this last night, I'm only 14 and I don't think at this age we should be-" Kiba cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

"Well I don't think that a peck on the lips is all that bad. Besides, being as powerful as I am, I could have gone so much farther even without your consent." He smirked, her face fell into a frown.

"Are you saying that you would... Take advantage of my vulnerability?" She whispered the last part. Almost like she was afraid of the words. He held out a hand, but she shied away from his touch.

"Sakura, I would never do such a mindless task." He ran his thumb down her cheek anyways.

"But if that is what you fantasize, I won't object." She slapped his hand away and stood up.

"I'm heading to the shower, you stay here... and no peeping." She added sarcastically, throwing on a fake-but fooling smile.

Sakura grabbed a towel out of the laundry bin on her way down the lit hallway. _Why did he say that? He's such a sweet guy, but... Taking advantage of me is going a little over board. _She giggled to herself. "Silly Kiba."

**-With Sakura-**

She quickly undressed, not wanting to keep Kiba waiting alone in the living room, and hopped into the shower. Sakura closed the shower curtain behind her and stood under the running water. The hot water scorched her skin, but she didn't mess with the temperature. Sakura began to lather her hair with the strawberry scented shampoo while humming a tune to herself.

**-With Kiba-**

He flipped through the channels, there was nothing on today. "They give you ten thousand channels, and out of so many, there's still nothing on." Kiba decided to give up and turn off the television. Instead he laid on the couch, waiting for his Haruno to walk through the door way so they could start talking again. There was rustling coming from his left. Maybe it was Sakura. Did she have a dog?

"Oh sorry, That's my cat, Koneko. Oddly enough, she likes you." Sakura yelled from the hallway, on her way to Kiba. She must have heard him shift after hearing the cat rustle around. "Because aren't you like a dog or something?" She sat on the couch next to him, only in a towel.

"Vampire, canine, weird hu?" He lifted the cat into his lap and petted it softly. Sakura nodded.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked, a hint of embarrassment tenting her face.

"Yes, Sakura-Kohai-Kun?"

"How-how did it happen?" She asked, a little embarrassed. Now she was tightening her shield of towelness. **:)**

Kiba shrugged. "I don't know, I mean honestly, after the fact, I woke up in my bed and didn't remember who I was, or where I came from for about two days." They sighed, "I have to admit, that it was very terrifying..."

Sakura made a sudden movement on the sofa to cause her cat to jump up and run away, Kiba's shoulders relaxed as his head faced her. "Do you want to go somewhere? I mean I feel so much better now, after the shower. It cleared my head." She clapped her hands together and stood tp her feet.

"I guess, but only if your feeling fine." She adjusted her towel and bunny hopped back to her room to get dressed and blow dry her bubble gum pink hair. Now that she was alone again, and he had approved their afternoon, she could only wish that her day dreams would come to be. "You hurry up in there though!" He yelled from the other room.

Sakura giggled.

"Sure, I'll be right out." She shouted back, and sprinted to her closet, choosing a black, short dress with white lining and straps. Putting it on she realized, "Maybe it's a little too, short." Sakura quickly darted out her bedroom door on her way to the Landry room. _I have to get past Kiba. _She stopped to hide behind a corner for a second, waiting for him to look the other way so she take the six steps to the jeans laying on the floor. _Oh come on Kiba, just look to your left for a moment. _She stood in the same stealth spot for a while until she finally made up her mind. Sakura bolted the six steps now made into about three. She pulled her skimpy dress as far as she could down, trying to fit it over and past her panties. Too bad the canine vampire turned his head a little too quickly, fast enough to catch her eyes. Sakura stopped at his gaze. "Um, sorry, I just have to get to some jeans-in-in here." She forced her clothing down an extra inch and scurried to her jeans. _Ugh, and why couldn't it save me the embarrassment? S_akura slid on her almost painted on jeans and hopped out to the living room, searching for a hair tie, to hold up her tangled mess of wet hair she didn't have a chance to blow dry.

"Sakura, you don't have to run around your house half naked for me... Yet." Sakura placed her hands on her hips,

"Wow, what do you mean by that." She put all of her weight on her right foot and shifted her arms into a crossed position on her chest. Kiba also shifted on the couch.

"What do you think I mean?" He tilted his head. "I'm not trying to think _that _way, I mean, if I happened to, it doesn't mean it was on total purpose. I'm a guy." Sakura didn't take that excuse.

"Your not a guy, your not even human, jerk." She pulled him up off of the couch and turned off the lights as they headed out the door. "Why don't we go bowling?" Sakura stopped to think, "It'll be fun." He felt for her hand along her waist, once he found it, he held on to it as if she would be on her way out that door to never see him again.

Sakura and Kiba finally made it to the bowling ally, "What size?" The lady at the counter asked.

"Size six please." Sakura replied bubbly.

"Size ten." Kiba replied with an annoyed look in his eyes, was it something about the cashier? No She's not the problem.

"Okay here you go, fifteen dollars please," Sakura handed her the money, the woman at the counter handed over the shoes in return, seeming a little bit too, cheery. "Thank you have a nice time," The almost couple walked down to lane six and replaced their regular shoes for the bowling replacements

"Sakura... I really... Um don't think that I should bowl... I mean," Kiba said randomly.

"Why silly?" Sakura replied happily, scrunching her face, to create a confusing look of happiness. "Its not like you can make the place burst into a million pieces!" Oh how wrong little Sakura was, oh how wrong she was.

Kiba rubbed his right arm with his left hand.

"Sakura, um. I kind of, could if I weren't being careful." Sakura drug Kiba to sit down next to her on lane six's bench.

"But, you would be careful near me, right?" He didn't answer. She nudged him. "Right? You wouldn't want to hurt me." Kiba hung his head and cradled it in his hands.

"Well, no I don't want to hurt you, but I can't control myself sometimes." He brought his head back up and shrugged, almost like it was no big deal. Of course Sakura didn't think that it was not the nicest thing to do. Also, do to the fact that she knew his secret, and all of the teacher's secrets at Konoha High School, he shouldn't push his luck. Unless, it was all part of a plan. To make her seem totally insane, and push the earth to shun her from life. No. It couldn't be. _Now that I think of it, I haven't gotten one full day of school, yet this year. _She really didn't mind about attendance, it was the grades that she worried about.

"Inuzuka-Senpai?" But she had quickly gotten over it, "What time is it, now?" Kiba glanced down at his wrist watch.

"Four-Thirty," Sakura gasped.

"Really?" She paused. "Are you sure?" Kiba tapped his watch and checked again.

"Well, yeah, I mean you did take an hour shower, and it took us thirty to get here." He stood up and held his hand out to help Sakura up.

"Where did the other three hours go though?" He shook his head and led them ovet to the bowling balls.

"Choose one so that we can just get this over with, because we both know who's going to win." Sakura lifted the eleven pound ball and held it in both hands,

"Yes, and it will be myself."

"The hell it will." The close friends-Or more, than friends, friends exchanged laughter and settled themselves to start bowling.

**-Wednesday-**

Sakura walked with Ino, Kiba walked with Shino. Sakura wanted this to be a normal day. Well, at least wanted it to go the way she wanted it to go. She didn't want any detention, she didn't want to spend every second with Kiba, and she didn't want to be distracted by the simple thought of Kiba. Though she did want to talk to her teacher, Sasori-Sensei, her protecter. "...then after that, I really did nothing, you know. Like until this morning I felt fine, so I got dressed and headed to our house to get ready for school. Shit, it's Wednesday and we have those two assignments neither of us have started due in two days on Friday! _Then _I just have to-" Sakura stopped Ino in her attempt to finish her sentence.

"Ino, please, stop talking, it's too early, and I'm so forking tired I can't barley stand. Ugh," Sakura was wearing her waist long hair up, secured with a claw clip, and the same black skirt from her first day. Her shirt was yellow, like her knee high socks. Ino, was wearing a short black skirt, as Sakura, and a white shirt and socks. Her hair was let down, flowing like a waterfall over her shoulders.

"'Too early', Is it really?" A voice called from about three feet behind the two girls. It sounded familiar to Sakura, probably not to Ino, knowing what classes this person was taking. She was also too tired to turn around to confirm who was speaking to them. Ino didn't bother responding either. It seemed that after a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity, the man decided to reveal himself. "Ladies, Excuse me." He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm Gaara, and I believe I have met you before... Sakura, correct?" Sakura brought her hand to her mouth to yawn,

"Yeah, what's it to you?" She looked in his direction as they all kept walking at a steady pace. Though the cherry blossom didn't have her eyes open and was stumbling over her own feet.

"Sakura, who is this guy? Because, he's kind-" Ino stopped talking, knowing what was going to come next from the red head. Gaara retreated his hand from Sakura and placed it on Ino's back,

"Well, I can't seem to figure out how you didn't catch my name." The blond growled. "It was the-what-Second thing I stated to you both." Then he once again, removed his hands, this time, he stopped walking and split in a total different direction than the girls.

"Who??--No, what in the world of the gods was that?" Ino asked her friend, caught up in her sleepiness. Ino nudged Sakura, in hope of bringing her back to Earth. "Sakura, hello? What's up with you? Why are you so tired? Because I know on any other normal day, you would have shooed that Gaara guy off in a smaller amount of time that it would have took to introduce himself." Sakura just shook her head,

"Um, last night Kiba and I ended up--" Ino jumped up and down, suddenly squealing, Sakura winced at the sound... And thought.

"You mean you two...?" She asked Sakura, wanting a full and honest answer. Not even just an answer, the full length, story.

"Well, as much as he would have liked--loved to, hell no." She answered fully, still having not opened her eyes yet. Bringing her hand up to her mouth yet again for the second time in to minutes to yawn, she was caught off balance and stumbled off of her feet. Sakura knew she was going to collide with the floor anytime now, in fact, she was already making plans to get back up. Well, no she actually planned to stay down and lie there all day. Sleeping. Sleeping the day away, oh how she couldn't wait to hit that ground and curl up into a ball. Wow, she could feel the floor already, nice and warm, welcoming, soft... Soft? What kind of high school floor is this? No normal one. With her eyes still closed, not going to open anytime soon at all, she really didn't care about where she landed, all she knew was that it was very, very comfortable.

_"Protecter..." _And then, she was back on her feet. Sakura held her head, trying to get it straight. When she remembered, yesterday... Under the tree...

_"Sakura, even though I am one who wants you, Probably more than others, I can restrain myself. I know it will be hard to be around you and not want to relieve you of your - your blood, but your sweet scent cant keep me away. I am your Protector. I will always look after you." Sakura hugged Sasori tightly and looked in to his eyes._

_"Thank you Sasori!" He kissed her cheek and moved his mouth to her jawline, Then sakura pulled away when he was reaching her neck._

_"Don't get carried away Sasori." She smiled at him, Sasori looked down and blushed._

It was hared for her now to smile, but still she knew who had caught her, and he was indeed keeping his promise. She still laughed inwardly though. Because Inner Sakura did think that it was in fact funny, hilarious.

"All we did was bowl... All day. Um, now that I think about it, all night too." Ino didn't think that, that was the case though. With her corrupted mind, she had the idea that they did a little more that just bowl.

"Aha, I know, you bowled all day and then at the end..." Sakura didn't mind it when Ino spoke her thoughts of opinions, because it was easy to block out. After years of trying, she had mastered the 'Ino-be-gone' technique. "..He won, so you were all 'sad', but you weren't really 'sad' you were just... Let's call it 'sexily sad'. So you seduced him and hoped on his back, heading for his house. Once you got there, you... Um, let's you the metaphor 'played Scrabble'. Yeah, and you were missing a letter, the one letter you needed to complete a word, a word that would earn you a super duper load of points. A 'K'. So you were all, 'Oh Kiba? Can I barrow a 'k'? I need to finish this dirty word.' But it wasn't a dirty word at all, it was... His name! Oh! Oh! His name! Then you were screaming- Spelling it all night, once you got the letter of course." Ino crossed her arms, "How do you like that, eh??"

"That's great Ino," Sakura knew what she was getting at, but she still didn't listen. Because of that exact reason.

_You're depending on a mythical creature to keep you safe, on top of that, you have a frigging vampire boyfriend. How stupid is that? You're just going to end up dieing in the end. Stupid bitch. _Sakura hated herself. Maybe not _herself _but she did hate it when that part of her mind spoke it's opinion.

"Bitch? Am not, shut the hell up! Oh, no you're the filthy whore in this body!" Sakura yelled it out, and boy was she loud. _Slick bitch, this goes to show that you have no self control, at least when I'm in your head. _There was a silence in the hallway for a while. Everyone looked at her, Man did she hate attention. And what was up with the sudden voice in her head? Inner hadn't said anything to her in summers. Sakura felt a tap from Ino.

"S-sakura, are you sane?" She whispered, not looking in her direction. Sakura also kept her gaze forward.

"Well, Ino, not at this point." She hung her head as the bell rang. Sakura's blond friend linked hands with her as the headed for Art, avoiding dirty looks from other students. "Just stay out of my head, okay?" She whispered to Inner, covering her mouth behind her hand.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked once more to clear things up.

"No Ino, I mean that I'm sckitsophrantic." She giggled, even though her friend didn't.

Once they took their seats, and settled their supplies, they spotted Kiba and Shino across the room already copying what was on the board. Or were they writing something Else? Sakura couldn't see from where she was sitting at all. Ugh.

_You can never get him out of your head, can you? _

"Nope," She was going to have a conversation with herself today, yes in front of people also.

_It's the way that he kisses me, I'm falling in love. _

"Hey, I'm the one kissing him, they're my lips, and _I'm _falling in Love-" Inner tricked her, that sneaky, fuzz bag.

_Hey, you keep your mouth shut and listen to the teacher._

"...Art was very important back in the-" Sakura noticed that Deidara-Sensei had already began the lesson. _Shit, now I don't know what I've missed. _"Ahh, Miss. Haruno, I'm glad you could join us, un."

She sat up in her seat, surprised that he would even have noticed that she had been, well not listening. "Um, yes sir, I'm truley sorry, I just kind of..." She slowed down, not knowing what to call her conversation with her self.

"...Spaced out?" Kiba had answered her question, before she could take another breath.

"Oh, Shush, Kiba." Ino shouted in a friendly manor, even though she might have really wanted him to 'shut the hell up'.

"Excuse me class, un." Deidara-Seinsei announced. "Because there are so little people in here, I'm going to let you chose your assignment. Due Friday, and make it good. I want the theme to be... Miss. Haruno, what were you speaking of earlier?"

Sakura jolted to sit up straight quickly. "Um, Sensei, I was talking about..."

_"The one kissing him," _

_"I'm falling in Love-" _

_"You can never get him out of your head, can you?"_

"Not really..." She whispered before she answered her teacher's question. "Just suffocating myself in my own thoughts..." She gave a friendly but very fake smile and waited for a response.

"Okay, then we'll draw and or paint what in the world is on our minds, un. Sound good?" He folded his arms. "Wonderful."

The class didn't speak, okay, maybe we shouldn't call it a class, it's four people, so it's group. The group was quite untill Deidara announced that they get started on the project right away.

_Only twinty minutes until next period. _Boy was she glad, too. She wound have escaped Kiba's atmosphere. She pulled out a sheet of canvas paper and a 6B pencil, her hand flew gracefully across the page as an image began to form. "You may talk to one and other if you please, just keep it to a minimum." The blond teacher took down his high ponytail and let the rest of his hair set on his shoulders and he ran his fingers through the river of hair, smoothing it back. Sitting at his desk, he started to shuffle around through papers.

"Sakura, what are you going to draw?" In asked, annoyingly. "Ugh, I don't know what really on my mind right now." She hung over Sakura's shoulder, observing the project in proses. By now the cherry blossom had already blocked out the blond's voice. Gosh she talked way too much.

"Really, Ino, what does it look like I'm drawing?" She asked the thoughtless girl beside her.

"Um, a fire...?" Sakura knew she thought correctly, but she didn't bother to praise her.

In Sakura's next class, English, It didn't seem that the teacher was in the class room. So she took this as an opportunity to work on other class assignments while Sasori-Sensei was out, she couldn't help but to listen to whispers across the room. They were breaking out every where. And she could have sworn she heard someone say something about Sasori and the art teacher hooking up in the detention hall. She ignored it and pulled out her pen and notebook, planning to work on her poem due on Friday along side her Latin and art papers. Sakura put the purple pen to her lined paper, ready to write, until nothing came to mind. "Ugh," Someone behind her made an agreeing tone.

"I know what you mean, tebayo." The blond behind her seemed to be talking to her. Sakura turned around to identify the boy. "I can't think of anything to write." He leaned back in his seat with his feet on the desk and a composition notebook in one hand, with the other arm back, scratching his head.

"So it's not _just _me and your having difficulties also?" She asked, using her hands as a bridge to cradle her chin making a puppydog-like pout. His whisker birthmarks gave away his identity. She had heard about this guy before, but she couldn't remember the reason.

"He said it could be about love or hate, but... I really don't have much hate." Sakura smiled,

"Really? So love is left. Who might you love?" She asked interested. "Is she beautiful?" Naruto leaned over his desk, now only inches from Sakura's ear. She could feel his warm breath on her shoulder, heating up the fabric.

"_He _is very much so, hansom." Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"Your... Homosexual?" This is why she had been told about him. Gossip, how mean, to shun the unique.

Naruto resumed his past position and continued to talk to the cherry blossom. Sakura didn't mind his difference, she just though it should be... Kind of untrue, Uzumaki Naruto was totally, super hot. How could he be gay? "Would you like to work on a poem as partners, tebayo?" Sakura shrugged.

"I'm not sure we can do that." The blond paused.

"I'm not sure I know your name." He held out his hand, for her to shake. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sakura." She acted like she didn't already know his name, to make him feel, untainted? "Sakura Haruno."

He nodded. "Cherry Blossom?" They both smirked, "At least your not named from the word 'fishpaste'." The both laughed.

"You know, I think we could actually end up being friends." He smiled at her, as to say 'Yes, of course we could be friends, I would love it!' "Let's start by completing this assignment." She whipped around, back to her own desk to retrieve her purple pen. It seemed that Naruto already had his pen in his hand, ready to jot down anything she had to say. _Boy, he's quite flirtatious, evn though he's gay, and has a boyfriend._But that was cool, she wanted to be friends with Naruto, one more person to help out every day and call on the phone. One more friend to cherish until gone. Besides, this particular friend seemed like a bunch of fun. (Friend Wise)

Social studies was easy, no home work, just... Reading, about the Japanese culture really. Itachi-Sensei was a bunch of fun, when it came to being a teacher, he knew how to make things fun.

_LUNCH TIME! _Sakura had been waiting for this all day, a chance to escape class for a while and hang out with her friends, along side Narutoand whoever his partner was. She skip hopped over to her locker 251 and spun the dial. Inside was her lunch, staring her in the face. _Eat Me... _They where saying to her. Sakura dumped her books into the locker and retrieved the bag of food. Mmmm, an apple and tuna sandwhich, with a soda to wash it all down with. "Oh, that's right, I packed a special snack with it this time!" Her face lit up and her eyes widened. _Mmmm. Cupcakes!! _A cupcake with chocolate frosting, sprinkles on top to make it even better.

_You go eat fatty! _Damn inner Sakura. She shook her head as she spotted Naruto in the hall way walking with another hottie. Whoa, no way that could be his boyfriend. It would be the perfect couple. Sakura was just about to gracefully float to the couple, when a panting blond-- her, art teacher? Stopped her in her tracks. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and his hair left in a dis array. Funny, it hadn't been that way this morning.

"Miss. Haruno, I need to-- Talk to the English teacher for a moment." Sakura froze, was the rumor true?? The whisper in class? "Miss. Haruno? Sasori, where is he?" How did he know to ask her? Just then, a flow of words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Still in the detention hall. Waiting for you to return with the coffee he asked for." Deidara trotted off for the detention hall, coffee in hand.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan, I ow you one!" Then he was gone.

"What was that, I didn't know where Sasori-sensei was, I didn't even know he wanted coffee." She brushed it off her shoulder and headed towards the happy, chatting couple.

"I can speak through you Sakura. As your protector." She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. "And read you thoughts." She shook her head and knelt down, pretending to tie her shoe, that way nobody could see her face.

"When did this happen?" She asked her own voice, though she was answering her protector's words.

"When I kissed you Monday afternoon." Then she remembered. "And you agreed to me protecting you."

"Well, the most you'll be protecting me from is-- if I trip or fall." She stood, about to end the conversation.

"Well you are clumsy." She stopped her foot. _No I am not. _

_Yes you are so! _Sasori thought, mimicking her immaturity. She could hear him laugh in her head.

Now was the time to ask about his relationship with Deidara. _Um, Sasori-Sensei? Are you seeing... Deidara-Sensei? _She felt him tense in her bones.

_Well, now, what do you think? I mean his shirt wasn't buttoned all of the way up the last time you saw him. Do you think it could have been due to me? _Sakura thought about it for a moment. He had been on his way from and to Sasori, right?

_Yes, I do. _She though it was kind of funny to have found and met two gay people in less than one hour. Still it didn't bother her. She kept on with her silly little life. _So why does it--seem, that your flirting with me? _She impudently regretted asking her teacher that question.

_Because, I'm your protector--_

Sakura cut him off. "But before that, you told me that I was... A naughty girl, and I needed to be punished." She said quietly walking to Naruto, low enough that nobody else would hear her. "Hello, Naruto."

He whipped around to spot Sakura.

"Well, Sasuke, this is Sakura. She sits behind me in English, she's the one I told you about." He said politely as Sasuke leaned forward to hug her. He was warm on her exposed skins.

"Hello, Sakura." He gave a friendly smile. _I needed a cover, a human reason to get to you. Because, I mean, your--_"Would you care to join us today at the lunch table?" Sasuke asked, Sakura nodded.

"I would be more that delighted." Naruto and Sasuke locked hands and set to the lunch room, the cherry blossom followed. Ino would come find her if she wanted to sit with her today, besides, how hard would it be to scan through the cafe so small? They took their seats in the back, sitting at a semi-empty table. "So, um, how about you guys tell me about yourselves."

Sasuke nodded to Naruto and Sakura. "Okay, Well, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and my brother is the Cultures teacher. Hn, I guess that's not about myself?" They all chuckled lightly and let the other Uchiha go on. "...My whole family besides Itachi and I died. They were--murdered." It seemed that Naruto had already known, because he didn't flinch as much as Sakura did.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I truley am sorry for you..." She put her hand to her heart and imagined, what it would feel like if her parents died. That would suck. Really.

"It's okay, it's not like it was your fault." He smiled. "I'm top of the class of Ninja Arts." Naruto smiled with his boyfriend.

"Yep, it was sure to come with all of our training." The blond nudged his partner. Sakura couldn't tell weather or not he ment it in a sexual way. She still donated her grin.

"So Naruto?" She asked, "How about you?" Naruto suddenly gave a thumbs up and winked at the cherry blossom.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I have the nine tailed fox demon sealed inside of my body. I'm going to become Hokage one day!" Then he put his hands down and relaxed. "Believe it." Sasuke sighed.

"Please Naruto, stop with that, really. It's annoying." Sakura's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. _Gays have problems too? _She probably seemed really conceded and judgmental at that point, but she really had no clue. "Ah, what was the gasp for, Sakura-Chan?" He looked over his shoulder. "I see, you have a thing for Shikamaru."

Did, he just say, 'For Shikamaru'? "Um, no, no no way. Not him, he's too... _Too _relaxed for his own good."

"He's also too smart for his own good." Sasuke took a bite out of his turkey sandwich as Sakura dug into her unhealthy treat cupcake. "You know, I like boys like him. So, intelligent." Naruto tensed.

"Um, Sasuke, I'm sitting right here, and I do think I am intelligent enough for you. I mean I am passing every class, only a couple points under Shikamaru." Sakura thought it was kind of cool to have two gay friends, they could all three talk about cute boys together and have sleepovers without one of them getting too close for com- No that was going too far. Friends was good, great buddies was even better.

_Thought about your poem yet? _Sasori's thoughts asked.

_Well, I'm working with Naruto if that's okay. I mean, I can't think of anything so, I hope you wouldn't mind us. _She babbled on.

"Sakura, please tell him that I'm smart enough for him." Naruto blured to her between the thoughts of her master. _Master? Where did that come from? _She thought.

_What, am I master now? Sakura I hope your not falling in love with me. I'm already talken. _She felt his laughter inside of her chest.

"Of course, I mean I don't know you much yet, but I can tell by just looking at you." She directed twords Naruto truthfully and Sasori sarcasticlly. A smirk developed on her face.

_I'm thinking about... Deidara. _His thoughs poured out quickly. Sakura's face grew red.

"I knew it! You like someone!" Sasuke assumed. "Come on where is he? Fess up."

"Yeah Sakura-Chan." The Uzumaki agreed.

"Okay, um. I know it's kind of wrong, but the English teacher, Sasori-Sensei." They both shuttered.

"Sakura, you know that there is no way a relationship between a student and teacher is allowed, besides, he's kind of creepy."

"Like, he has something to hide, the atmosphere changes when he's in the room." Sasuke and Naruto explained. It really didn't matter though because she was just playing with her English teacher's head. The thought made her stomach flutter, she liked this. Not having a fake crush on her teacher, but fooling him.

_Really Sakura? You know that the boys are right. It can't happen. _He exclaimed.

_Yes, well I don't think office relationships are aloud here either. _Sasori tensed inside and became angry in a sort of way.

"Excuse Me gentalmen, I'm going to the restroom, may we continue this conversation in a later hour?" All three of them gave a confused look at her proper english. That's it, Sasori was using verbal connections again wasn't he? _Sasori, please stop. Please _don't _use that again._ Suddenly, her body was moving and she wasn't the one controlling it. He could move her body too?

"Sure, go on ahead Sakura, there will be other times to talk!" Naruto Said pleasantly. Sasuke gave an agreeing look that told her to be on her way.

"Thank you." Then her hand moved towards her half eaten lunch to pick it up. _Are you going to eat the rest? _Sasori asked from inside of her head.

She sighed and answered _No._

_Very well then. _And the lunch bag was carefully thrown into the trash cn on their way out of the cafeteria.

It seemed that she was headed for his classroom. Hu, what a place to go.

_"Like, he has something to hide, the atmosphere changes when he's in the room." Sasuke and Naruto explained. It really didn't matter though because she was just playing with her English teacher's head. The thought made her stomach flutter, she liked this. Not having a fake crush on her teacher, but fooling him. _Maybe she did have a crush on him after all... But no worries, because he had a boyfriend anyways. She defiantly wasn't falling for Shikamaru though, and there was always Kiba. The one that picked her up when she fell down. Speaking of Deidara, he was waiting outside of Sasori's classroom.

Deidara silently held open the door for her as she passed through he followed her inside. The air didn't smell of feel any different than the hall ways or any other class room. What did Naruto mean? Unless he was just trying to scare her. But would her really? A nice guy as Naruto?

"Hello, Miss. haruno. Nice to see you again." Deidara spoke. "How was lunch? I see you met Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki." There was a tenge of hatered to Sasuke's name. Could there have been something he did?

"Yes sir. They really are nice people. I appreciate our friendship." She answered. At least Sasori wasn't butting in.

**Well, that was chapter four, I drug it out to be this long, I hope next chapter is just as long :)) I also got into this anime Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. And I thought I should put it out there for everyone interested. It's super funny and has no plot EVEN BETTER! UNTIL NEXT TIME! (Over 7,000 words! Yeah! Go SAsoDeiFan!)**

**SasoDeiFan. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura must be uber confused huh?**

**Hello, hello hello! SasoDeiFan! Returning to you from her loft o' not-to-greatness. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well as you did the last chapter. -**_**Insert Smiley Face Here-**_ **Okay! This time I'm going to recommend - Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei - anything from that Anime. Heck the anime it's self! I love it, because it's so funny! o.O And Die Another Day - Madonna. Sigh Yes I know, Madonna, but it seems that I have fallen for this song & BREATHE INTO ME - Red.**

**Never Wanted To Dance**** - ****Mindless Self Indulgence****. Hole in the Earth - Deftones**

**I'm not too sure anymore about the pairing. So sure it says SakuKiba, but whatever, I'll do what I want. -OHMIGOSHSMILEYFACE-**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, form, or gay fashion. -_Insert Another Smiley Face Here-_**

_Deidara silently held open the door for her as she passed through he followed her inside. The air didn't smell of feel any different than the hall ways or any other class room. What did Naruto mean? Unless he was just trying to scare her. But would her really? A nice guy as Naruto? _

_"Hello, Miss. Haruno. Nice to see you again." Deidara spoke. "How was lunch? I see you met Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki." There was a tinge of hatred to Sasuke's name. Could there have been something he did?_

_"Yes sir. They really are nice people. I appreciate our friendship." She answered. At least Sasori wasn't butting in._

"Well that seems wonderful, Miss. Haruno, glad you're making new friends." They entered the classroom and waited for the other to speak. Could it just be Sasori's feelings? It wasn't possible to be her own. She was feeling an unfamiliar emotion towards the blond. Butterflies, she felt like she was going to be sick, but it wasn't a bad feeling really. Suddenly she felt like touching his hair, running her fingers through the silky disarray. Her knees became weak. Sakura tilted her head and her eyes became soft. He took a seat at one of the student's desks. "I'm glad to hear it." Sakura shifted her weight to her right foot from her left. "Please take a seat." She nodded.

"Uh, Sure Deidara-Sensei." She chose the seat directly next to her teacher and turned her head to his direction feeling flustered. "Oh and Sensei," She said, "Is there any way you can just call me, Sakura?" Deidara sat too still, like he was embarrassed, but angry at the same time.

"Now, I could, but Sasori wouldn't like that would he, un?" She didn't understand why not. Sasori's voice was about to come through her head and give an explanation, he was about to say something, she knew it. She was waiting for it, there was a silence, Deidara pushed he eyebrows together high on his forehead.

"What do you mean Sensei?" She asked, tilting her head to the side just slightly. He ignored her. Another ordeal came upon her thoughts, she had to clarify. "Today when you asked where Sensei Sasori was, and I said something like he's waiting for you to bring the coffee in the classroom or... Um, was I correct?" Deidara didn't seem phased by the question, he still answered no problem. She rested her head in her hands, listening to Deidara.

"You were," he hesitated, "Sakura." The feeling came again, this time rushing, into her body, from her head to her toes. It sent shivers down her spine, her head spun, she bit her lip, her eyes couldn't keep focus. _What is this feeling? _It came in another rush. Faster, more affection, she was feeling towards Deidara. These weren't her dirty thoughts, or memories. _Master stop! It's you again, I know it! I don't want this, I want my own feeling back I want to _She felt her stomach turn, her heart need. It was the way he said her name, it made her want him to say it over and over again. To whisper it to her, their faced to touch.

"Didn't it-it seem odd though, that I got it right like that? How I knew you had to bring coffee to Sasori?" Deidara shook his head, is hair swayed with the movement. He was so seductive without even trying to be. _I'm sorry, what I feel for others comes with the package._

_You feel this passionate for Deidara than? You're feeling this way now? _She asked, gasping, her uneven breath was apparently quite a sight for Deidara. She reached for her chest and sat up in her seat. It looked he was in on the situation. _This is what love feels like, awkward and uncomfortable?_

"Sasori will be joining us in a few minutes," He said, changing the subject. _Yes, _he answered, seeming to be proud of being in love with another man as Deidara. _I do seem to be in love with this beautiful disaster._

_Sasori, do you feel this way every time you're with him? _She kept her eyes on Deidara the whole mental conversation, who had a wide smile on his face. "You know!" Deidara shifted in his seat, widening his smile. It seemed that he had loosened up sense she had started hyperventilating. "You know about Danna and that these emotions aren't mine, d-don't you?" Deidara nodded and ran his finger through his hair as Sakura wanted to do minutes before.

"Sasori, he reported the whole thing to me, shortly after the event took place." Sakura laughed, sounding slightly insane.

"He did?" She asked. Deidara nodded again. "My life was is being twisted and turned into this dream that shouldn't be, because of these cold _things _like Danna? Are you one of them too?" Deidara didn't answer, but she was certain that he was, if Sasori had told him. They wouldn't be involved as they were if he wasn't one of them. Sakura was becoming confused by these emotions that she was feeling. She pulled her legs closer together and placed her hands between her knees, biting her lip harder than she had before. The door that she was seated in front of opened to reveal a redhead, "Danna!?" The unfamiliar feelings had gone away as soon as Sasori had gotten close enough. But now another feeling was falling over her shoulders. Relief, she felt like Sasori was no longer a part of her anymore, though he was still close in the room, he was in sight. He was released from her worries. She thought to him before, _Danna?_ No answer. A smile was plastered to her face the second she was a single soul.

Sasori was dressed in a white dress shirt as the rest of the male staff was required, and black polyester pants, his shirt tucked into them. His glasses were hiding his most silver, hypnotizing eyes. Sakura knew all too well his sexual orientation, but something still made him want to get closer. She stood from her chair and brushed her skirt down, and straightened her shirt, also buttoned down too low to pass the school dress code. "Good afternoon, Sensei." She greeted, Deidara standing also, to repeat Sakura. Sasori nodded and continued to his desk. Sitting down in the swivel chair, he greeted them both properly.

"Good afternoon to the both of you also," He sprinkled, giving Sakura an odd look.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you bring me here?" She asked, irritated by the situation, but coaxed into staying at the same time. Sasori rolled around the desk still seated in his chair to even out the triangle. He crossed his legs and began.

"Sakura, you are a very special girl." She blushed, surprised by the compliment. Deidara just smiled at her. "Oh excuse me, you are a wonderful _person_, but I was talking about how you are different from others. I can speak through you, I am one with you while we are apart, control." He paused, thinking before he began again on the subject. "There aren't many people that I came manipulate like that, and come to think of it, you may even be one of a kind. You see, I've tried before, while looking for someone like you." He concluded.

"I apologize, but I still don't understand what in the world you're speaking of." He sighed. Both men were silent giving her time to think. "Wait, so I'm the _only_one that you can do all of this to?" Sasori nodded. "Can any other one of _your kind_do that?" Sasori uncrossed his legs and leaned forward.

"No, I'm afraid that only I can." She lowered her head into her lap and put her hands over her neck. "And the reason I dragged you in here," Without moving her hands, she lifted her head just slightly to look at his face. "Is that we need you to help us." Now she was sitting all the way up.

"No, I won't do it." She refused, shaking her head, arms crossed.

"Hear him out _Sakura, _please?" Deidara pleaded. "They need your help with something very important." Sakura was astonished, _they?_

"Deidara Sensei, you're not one of them?" She tilted forward, her hands were gripping the sides of the seat, her feet were turned inward and knees touching. Her skirt, as she was unaware of it, was hiked up to her hips. The blond shook his head.

"No, I don't - want to be one either, as Sasori has told me, it's very painful." Sasori looked another direction and rested his head on one hand, leaning back in his chair. He looked almost sad. She dicided not to look his way, he obviously wanted to leave the other two to their short conversation, sensitive subject she guessed. "Not just the thought of what they are, but daily life."

_"Vampires aren't living... They're dead, with no heart inside of them."_ Sasori snuck in, whispering just loud enough for them to hear, but not respond to.

"There is a jutsu though, to turn you back to human. But we need one thing from you in order to proceed with the event." She shrugged.

"Okay, and what is this?" Sasori spun his chair to focus on her charm, the one around her neck, Deidara also looked at the pink cherry blossom. She put her hand to her chest, where the other two were looking and sat up straight. "I only got it from an antique shop." She defended.

"Well, I can sense it, _that_ is what we are looking for." She didn't understand what was so great about her necklace. She offered a confused look to him. "That is a very _rare_ blessed Spinel gem." Sakura was suprised he could identify them such as he was.

"How do you know it's blessed? How do you use it?" She asked, Deidara only looking at Sasori's expression.

"I already know the jutsu, all I need is your necklace." He said.

"Yes, yes. But how do you know that this is the blessed one?" Sakura shrugged.

"I feel how pure it is when I'm around it. I feel that it's safe, you do know that feeling do you not? Sakura?" She nodded. She _did _know that feeling, but she didn't know if she felt it more with Sasori or Kiba. Deidara stood to join Sasori at his desk. Sakura did the same. Her feet took her to his chair, she raised her hands to the back of her neck, unfassening the chain. It was loose in her hands. She sqeezed her hand into a fist and stepped forward a step to Sasori. She handed it over to him.

"I do know what it feels like, Sensei." Sakura smiled at him. He smiled back warmly. Boy did he like playing games with her. He fassened it around his own neck and stood from his seat, walking to a few desks cluttering the front of the room. After moving them away used to block the door, he proformed various hand signs until a purple aura was surrounding them. Sakura leaned onto Deidara, who didn't seem phased by either Sasori becoming human again, or Sakura being close like this to him. It was becoming difficult to see now. She felt Deidara slump to his knees and fall to the floor, she was quick to follow him.

**Yet another chapter of Puppy love and it took so long to come up with....**


End file.
